Unconditional
by Tazzlis
Summary: ChihayaxMizushima Noriko . Follow the events of Strawberry Panic! and beyond from the sight of Chihaya and Mizushima. Are they just friends or something more? How did the charm fight really start? And what is Chihaya's big secret? Read on to find out.
1. Back to the Beginning

**Chapter 1: Back to the Beginning**

**Author's Note:** I don't own Strawberry Panic so please don't sue me. Also, for easier reading Noriko refers to Mizushima. She will be referred to as Noriko in narrative, but of course, most of the characters will call her Mizushima. Please enjoy!

* * *

The April sun beamed bright in the nearly cloudless blue sky. The pink of the cherry blossoms held an iridescent hue that April afternoon. An asphalt road wove through the pink lined forest winding upwards onto the heart of Astraea Hill, location of Japan's three most prestigious all-girls schools, St. Miator, St. Spica and St. Lulim.

A beige Mercedes sedan drove along the road. The luxury car was driven by a purple haired woman, whose face was faintly lined and whose hair had a few streaks of white making the purple look more lilac than plum. Two teenage girls sat in the backseat; a brunette whose hair hung in a low set pair of pigtails and a tall girl with her purple hair styled in a "fresh out of bed" messed up bob. The girls wore matching knee length, long sleeved dresses with white frills and each with one forest green tie. The purple haired girl stared out the window while the brunette flipped through a European fashion magazine.

The driver glanced up into the rear view mirror, eyed the girls momentarily and spoke, "You girls must be so excited to return to Miator. I know Noriko-chan spent our entire trip to Paris, how do you say…" she paused and thought for a moment "…'climbing the walls so to speak'".

The purple haired girl was ripped out of her daydreams and spoke abruptly "Mother, I was not climbing walls, I just like to be doing things not sitting in meetings. And you know how I feel about shopping!"

Sighing, Noriko's mother continued "Well Noriko, what else am I going to do with you? Most girls would be delighted to get a chance to wander through the upscale boutiques in Paris and all you want to do is come back to school and work with your archery friends."

The brunette took that moment to comment "Mrs. Mizushima, Noriko-chan is quite skilled with the bow. She'll certainly make the high school team this year, and I know Captain Kago is happy that Noriko will be a 4th grader this year."

"Hmm, well that is good to hear Chihaya-chan. Noriko-chan darling, why didn't you tell me you were so successful? Your brother Daiki has excelled well at Kendo, and you know Kumiko was on Miator's student council when she was at the school. My children, so talented!" Mrs. Mizushima focused on the road, slowing slightly as another car passed heading the opposite direction on the narrow road.

Noriko blushed scarlet and glared at Chihaya who shrugged. "Well Mother, I mean, I haven't even made the team yet. Captain Kago is overly excitable."

Chihaya giggled and shook her head. Noriko glared at her companion. Chihaya smiled in return before speaking, "Thank you again Mrs. Mizushima for driving me back to Astraea Hill. My parents and I are in your debt."

"Oh nonsense Chihaya-chan. You and Noriko-chan might as well be sisters, goodness how long has it been now since you met?"

Chihaya began counting on her fingers and Noriko casually added "12 years this April Mother. We met back in kindergarten."

Chihaya beamed at her friend and Noriko turned and looked away, turning to hide the pink color that her face had taken. Chihaya didn't notice though and Mrs. Mizushima spoke.

"Well, Chihaya-chan, perhaps with a friend as longstanding as you, you could maybe persuade my little Noriko to act more feminine. Take up singing or ballet. How else will she ever find herself a husband?"

Noriko ripped her head back towards the front, her face crimson with embarrassment, "With all due respect mother, I don't think Chihaya needs to concern herself with finding me a husband!"

Chihaya giggled and added "Mrs. Mizushima, I have tried to get Noriko-chan to try and be more feminine, and my biggest accomplishment has been getting her to wear the Miator uniform." Chihaya smiled sweetly at her backseat companion who responded by sticking her tongue out.

Mrs. Mizushima lost the opportunity to say more as the car entered the drive up to the front of the Astraea dorms, affectionately referred to as the "Strawberry Dorms" by the girls who resided there. She sighed and added "Well, try you best Chihaya-chan. We're here now girls, I'll open the trunk and you can get your suitcases."

The car was unpacked quickly and with a few tears from Mrs. Mizushima and fond hugs from both Chihaya and Noriko, the car drove off back the way it came.

Noriko waited until the car was out of sight and turned to Chihaya and growled "You had better not continue with Noriko-chan this and Noriko-chan that Chihaya-chan, I won't have any of the girls calling me that silly name."

Chihaya chuckled and pulled the handle out of her wheeled suitcase. She turned and began pulling the bag up to the front entrance and turning her head back to Noriko, responded with a cheeky grin and wink "Aye aye Captain."

Noriko sighed and watched her friend head towards the dorms. "This is going to be an interesting year" she muttered. She then grabbed her suitcase and raced after Chihaya.

* * *

Chihaya turned the key into the lock and the door swung open. She looked around the familiar room and smiled "Home again!"

Noriko shrugged and threw her suitcase in a corner and flopped on the bed. "I can't wait for the school year to end." She grabbed her pillow and held it over her face. Chihaya laughed and began unpacking her suitcase while kneeling on the floor. Noriko lifted the pillow enough to watch Chihaya when a knock echoed through the room.

Chihaya got up and Noriko removed the pillow from her face. Chihaya opened the door and girl the same height as Chihaya, with blue hair worn in a bun with face framing strands left down stood in the doorway.

"Hey guys!" Tamao smiled.

"Tamao-chan! Come on in!" Chihaya said and opened the door all the way.

Noriko sat up and nodded at Tamao, "Hey, what's up with all the excitement. You actually sound happy to be back here". She crossed her arms across her chest and frowned.

Chihaya rolled her eyes at Noriko, "Don't mind her Tamao-chan. You do seem excited though, do you have good news? Did they promote you to literature club president?"

"Well, no, Yuki-senpai is still literature club president, and you have to be a fifth year at least to get the position and I'm only a fourth year and besides I don't think I'd be any good at the position as you need to have plenty of experience analyzing those existentialists but I suppose…"

"Get on with it!" Noriko snapped.

Blushing, Tamao continued, "No, the good news is tomorrow my roommate arrives!"

"Roommate Tamao-chan? That's excellent. No wonder you're so excited. Do you know her name?" Chihaya asked.

"Yes, I do actually." Tamao opened the piece of paper in her hands and read aloud, "Aoi, Nagisa. A pretty name I think."

"Oh yes, I wonder where she is from? She must be a transfer; most students enter at first year, not fourth like us." Chihaya tapped her chin with her index finger and looked up in thought.

"Well, that's great Tamao-san, congrats. Now if you two don't mind, I'm going to enjoy my last day of napping before the torture known as school starts." With that, Noriko wrapped herself up in the covers and closed her eyes.

Chihaya shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Tamao-chan, we should probably leave sleepy-head to nap. Come on, let's go to the common room and you can tell me more about your spring break and this new roommate." Chihaya hit the light switch and together, she and Tamao walked out the door.

* * *

"Crazy Eights then?" Tamao asked Chihaya as the two sat in the common room at a table by the window, across the room from the door. She waved at two other Miator girls as they walked in and sat across the room.

Chihaya nodded, "Sounds good to me Tamao-chan. Did you enjoy your weeks off school?" Chihaya began to shuffle the deck, eyeing the cards.

"Oh yes. I went back home and saw my family. I also had a chance to go buy a new book. It's a collection of famous French short stories. I'm hoping it will help me get some more practice with French."

"How exciting! I should probably read more French too. I didn't do quite as well on my final last term as I should have. Oh well, new year, new time to improve." Chihaya offered Tamao the deck, "Cut please".

"Indeed, and how was your spring break?" Tamao asked while taking the deck of cards and splitting it in half then restacking, a perfect cut.

"It was…" Chihaya fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Hello Chihaya-chan and Suzumi-san. How are you girls?" Fifth year Kago Miharu, captain of the Miator archery team stood beside the table. She was about the same height as Noriko with emerald hair worn in a ponytail behind her head.

"Very good thank you Miharu-senpai." Chihaya replied and inwardly sighed with relief.

She didn't want to talk about her break at all. Not to anyone.

"I'm good as well Miharu-senpai." Tamao replied "How was the archery tournament? It was regionals over spring break was it not?"

"Yes Suzumi-san, regionals. We did quite well, qualified for nationals actually." Miharu smiled, clearly pleased with the results. "Unfortunately though, Assistant Captain Yoshida Hitomi has transferred to another school, and I would need to find a senior high replacement that could compete at the national level. I know Chihaya-chan that you are roommates with Mizushima-san; would you ask her to come early to practice tomorrow? Please tell her I would like to discuss national level competition."

Chihaya nodded quickly "Oh course Miharu-senpai. I will make sure Mizushima-san is there."

Miharu smiled "Thank you Chihaya. Well, I will leave you and Suzumi-san to your game." With that, Miharu turned and left the common room.

"Oh Chihaya-chan how exciting!" Tamao grinned "Mizushima might get the chance to compete at nationals!"

"I'm sure she can do it." Chihaya smiled and dealt the cards. The first game went swiftly with only two players and Chihaya won easily. Chihaya dealt the cards for a rematch.

"Chihaya, this is a terrible hand." Tamao groaned as she sorted her cards.

Smirking, Chihaya added "Well, they don't call me the crazy 8's queen for nothing!"

"That's funny, I thought they called you that because you are crazy." Noriko said as she plopped down into a chair next to her friends. "Since Tamao's hand stinks so bad, why don't you re-deal and deal me in too?"

Tamao chuckled at Noriko's "burn" and took the cards from the now irate looking Chihaya. "Since you dealt so poorly last time, it's my turn to deal." Tamao dealt the cards to each player.

Noriko eyed her hand "Well, I'll start." She played her five of spades on top of the five of clubs already down.

Chihaya bit down on her lip and played a nine of spades. "Hey Mizushima-san, Miharu-senpai wants you to come to archery practice early tomorrow."

"Oh? Did she say why?" Noriko asked in feigned nonchalant while Tamao played a three of spades.

"Yep! You just missed her actually. Something about needing another member to for nationals this year." Chihaya replied.

Noriko's mouth dropped open and she stared at Chihaya "Are you serious?"

Tamao poked Noriko in the ribs "Yes she's serious, now it's your turn. Get on with it!" Tamao joked in revenge for Noriko's earlier moodiness.

Noriko scowled and played her queen of spades. "Pick up five Miss Queen of Crazy 8's."

Chihaya groaned and picked up the five extra cards. Tamao chuckled and the game continued, ending with Tamao cleaning out both Noriko and Chihaya. The dinner bell rang halfway through their next game and the girls left to eat.

* * *

Cool night air blew threw the open window as Noriko and Chihaya got ready for bed. Chihaya sat at her desk eyeing the schedules she and Noriko had picked up after dinner.

"Looks like we're in Moon class this year."

"How much History do we have this year? I don't think I can take anymore feudal period studies." Noriko commented as she flipped through a well worn Revolutionary Girl Utena manga.

"Hmm, not too bad. It's European history this term as opposed to Japanese. I prefer European myself, especially right before the French Revolution. Marie-Antoinette had such neat outfits! So glamorous…"

Noriko snorted "Oh great, I hate European history worse than Japanese. At least Japanese is relevant to us!"

Chihaya looked worried as she eyed the schedule. "I'm going to need your help with math. We have more classes this year than last. They only do that when the subject is really difficult." Chihaya blanched. While a good student in everything else, Math was where she really struggled.

"Yeah sure Chihaya-chan. You know I'll always help you. Besides, I've seen you study, you work hard. You'll be fine." Noriko flipped a page and continued reading.

"You'd do better too if you actually tried. I've seen you study Mizushima-san. It usually involves more sleep and less study."

Noriko shrugged "As long as mother and President Rokujo-san don't get on my back, I'll be fine."

Chihaya shook her head. "Well, suit yourself. I wish I could do as well as you with that little amount of work. You do way less work and yet have better marks than me in English and math. And English is what I'm good at!" Chihaya pouted.

Noriko looked up at her friend and smiled gently. "Hey Chihaya, don't worry. A's are just as good as A+'s. Besides, you're an awesome cook."

"Yeah, but still…"

Noriko got up and gave her friend a hug, "Come on, you're tired, let's go to bed."

"Alright." Chihaya leaned her head on her friend's shoulder and sighed. She let go of the embrace and plopped down onto her bed. Noriko took the manga she had been reading and placed it on her desk. Curling up under the covers, she smiled at Chihaya across the room.

"Good night Noriko-chan." Chihaya said smiling back.

"Chihaya-chan must you call me that? I really hate being called Noriko, you've known that for the last 12 years. When will you get it?"

"I just think saying Mizushima-san is too formal for someone who's supposed to be my best friend."

"Fine, but don't let me hear you say that in public. Anyways, good night Chihaya-chan. And Chihaya-chan," Noriko paused and smiled warmly, "You're going to do fine this year. I believe in you." With that, Noriko rolled over and turned out her light.

"Thanks Noriko-chan". Chihaya clicked her light off and laid in the dark. She could hear Noriko's breathing fall into the slower rhythm of sleep. She rolled over onto her side and stared at her roommate across from her and thought.

_Oh Noriko-chan! You're such a good friend. You always know how to make me feel better. Where would I be without you? If you knew what I did, you'd never forgive me. I wish I could tell you. This is hard to bear all by myself._

Chihaya rolled back onto her back and stared at the ceiling, readying herself for yet another in a series of sleepless nights.


	2. St Miator Day 1

**Chapter 2: St. Miator - Day 1**

The room was still dark when Noriko awoke the next day. She blinked before turning to glance at the alarm clock she kept on her desk. The red digital light shone back through the darkness, reading in bold numbers 5:42 am. Noriko groaned and the rolled over, closing her eyes.

_Damn it, I want to sleep…grr now I'm going to be tired today._

She tossed again to the other side of the small bed, holding her eyes shut hoping she could return to her elusive dream world but to no avail. She flipped over again to face the clock, the display now reading 5:46 am. Groaning quietly to herself, Noriko pushed back the covers and got out of bed.

She stood in the chilly morning air, and as a cold breeze blew across her face, she realized the window had been left open from the last night. Tiptoeing over to it, she closed it with a dull thud. Chihaya made some noise, a cross between a growl and a snort and Noriko turned to her still sleeping roommate.

She watched Chihaya for a moment, the brunette lying on her stomach with her hand tucked neatly under her face, a bit of drool in the corner of her mouth. Noriko couldn't help but smile, knowing she'd get the chance to tease her roommate later about her "leaky mouth". She listened to the gentle breathing, looking on with tenderness.

_Oh Chihaya, where would I be without you? You're so sweet and gentle looking when you sleep, a bit of a difference from the stubborn girl I know you are. Still, I guess…damn, why am I looking at her…if she wakes up…._

Face crimson, Noriko abruptly turned. The clock read 5:52 am. Noriko made her decision then. She grabbed the extra blanket she kept under her bed and wrapped it as a shawl around her shoulders before slipping on her slippers. She tip-toed across the room and opened the door, closing it softly behind her as she stood in the dark hall.

She continued tip-toeing, reaching the stairs and then moving slowly as possible walked down them. She froze as the second from the bottom step creaked, waiting for an agonizing minute, but hearing nothing to indicate she'd been detected. She moved faster then, down the hall until she reached the main door. Noticing that it was unlocked, she raised an eyebrow, wondering who else had decided to be outside at this hour.

The cold air felt good on her face as she stood on the concrete steps. Taking a deep breath she continued her walk, turning away from the main drive and walking towards one of the quieter nooks of the Strawberry Dorm's grounds.

She turned, and stopped as fast as possible as she came around a large pine tree, eyes widened in shock as she saw the scene in front of her. There laid two naked girls, wrapped in a fleece blanket. Noriko stood in surprise – this was not at all what she had anticipated – and then quickly turned and ran around the bush. She took a deep breath, and then a thought occurred to her.

Peaking back around the bush she double checked her assumption, and yes it was Kasumi! Noriko covered her mouth to muffle an uncharacteristic giggle. Kasumi was an annoying fellow 4th year from Spica, who was a notorious know-it-all and had rubbed Noriko the wrong way a few times. Noriko knew that once she mentioned seeing Kasumi with another girl, who she wasn't sure, Chihaya would tell Tamao and Yumi and then the whole school would know. Kasumi would be so embarrassed to be caught in such a compromising position!

Smirking to herself as she walked in the opposite direction from the pair, Noriko headed towards the dorm's gazebo. She couldn't imagine Kasumi being foolish enough to risk getting caught, especially this close to the dorms. And yet, she couldn't help but think that Kasumi was brave, wanting to be with her girlfriend, and then Noriko felt confused.

As the sky began to lighten around her, Noriko sighed and thought.

_Why do I feel this way? I mean, it's not as if we don't all know that some girls like girls. Everyone knows about whom the Etoile favors, so it's not some big deal but…I can't help but feel confused. Why do I miss Chihaya so much right now?_

She climbed onto the bench inside the gazebo and brought her knees up to her chest, admiring the way the sky was becoming more and more orange with the breaking of dawn. She smiled to herself, deciding to push away the discomfort of the morning's events and walk down memory lane instead.

_That must be why I miss Chihaya right now so much. I guess it was twelve years ago now that we met. Twelve years, that's a long time. I can almost see it now…_

_She had walked to school that day with her older sister Kumiko, six years older and much more mature. Three-year-old Noriko felt safe with her older sister, and the school was only a few blocks from home. Daiki, her twin brother, was supposed to be going to school too, but he'd just got the chicken pox or something and couldn't come for the first week._

_Noriko had been nervous; she remembered that all too well. The little girl was not accustomed to being away from her family, and especially not her big sister and twin brother, so the idea of going to school alone without even Daiki for protection terrified her. _

_The schoolyard was packed with kids and she was afraid. Everyone seemed much older, and bigger than her. Kumiko had given her a big hug and promised to pick her up after the day was done before leaving to cross the street to her own elementary school. Noriko had been alone then. The teacher had come out and began gathering the children and Noriko meekly had been shepherded along._

_As they walked past the gate towards the entrance, a limousine had pulled up, and the chauffeur opened the door and out walked an older woman followed by a girl shorter than Noriko. The older lady gave the girl a tiny knapsack before getting back into the car. And then the girl looked right at Noriko._

_The group had continued on while Noriko had stood there and watched the newcomer, and she was left with her teacher a good ten feet ahead of her, an unfathomable distance to a child. The new girl walked right towards Noriko and said,_

"_Hi, I'm Chihaya! Let's be friends!"_

_All Noriko could think to say was "Okay"._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Mizushima."_

"_That's a funny name…"_

_At that point the teacher had come running to gather up the wayward Chihaya and Noriko. Chihaya grabbed the teacher's hand and then Noriko's and the three walked back to the group. _

Noriko sighed happily at the memory, the sky a pale shade of blue with the sun already up. Noriko jumped as she heard the church bells from the cathedral ring and then remembered the time. She hopped up and ran back towards the dorms.

* * *

Chihaya awoke instantly the second her alarm began its incessant beeping. She rubbed her eyes and hit the off button. She blinked and spoke,

"Noriko, time to get up! First day of school!"

Failing to hear the customary growl, Chihaya turned to see an empty and unmade bed across the room. Getting up, she brought a finger to her lip and knitted her brows thoughtfully,

"Well, that's weird…"

_I'm way too tired to think straight. Ugh, I wish this insomnia would pass. And Noriko disappearing, she was asleep before I finally managed to get there myself, sometime around four I think, and I don't think she has ever gotten up before me in the twelve years I have known her. Very bizarre. I hope she's okay! Oh my goodness, what if something happened?_

Chihaya stood up quickly, tripping on her bed sheet and falling to the floor with a crash.

"Ouuuch!" she cried just as the bedroom door swung open and Noriko, face red from running, entered the room.

"What are you doing Chihaya-chan? We have school you know."

"I could ask you the same question Mizushima! Now help me up so we get to breakfast on time for a change!"

Noriko snorted and hurried to her fallen roommate side, helping untangle her from the sheet.

"Thank you. Where were you anyways?"

Noriko opened her closet and pulled her uniform, black dress in the gothic Lolita style and green tie. She promptly stripped, with her back to Chihaya, and answered,

"Couldn't sleep, needed some air, you know…"

"You couldn't sleep? Since when Mr. Grumpy in the Morning?"

"You'll never guess who I saw either" Noriko continued, ignoring the comment, "Kasumi, naked and with some girl, also naked, by the north corner of the dorms…"

"NO!" Chihaya gasped, "You're kidding?"

"Nope, saw it with my own eyes" Noriko grinned.

"Well, if we were really mean, we'd tell Sister Hamasaka. It would serve Kasumi right for pinching you in church. Although I will admit it was hilarious when you yelled out in the middle of prayer."

"No! We will NOT tell Sister Hamasaka. Then I would be in trouble for being outside after hours. Sister Hamasaka hates me enough as it is and I really don't want to have to mop the entire Strawberry Dorms again! And anyways, whose side are you on?"

"Oh look at the time!" Chihaya smirked as she finished tying her tie. "Breakfast! And you're not ready yet, still in your undies. Well, I'll save you a spot. Sayonara!" Chihaya grinning with glee grabbed her book bag and skipped out the door.

"Chiiiihaaaayaaa-chan!" Noriko shouted, face beet red. Scowling, she muttered to herself, "Why does she have to look when I'm in my underwear anyways? Damn!" With that, Noriko pulled her uniform on as fast as she could and raced out the door behind her roommate.

* * *

Noriko sat promptly at one of the dining hall's long tables across from Chihaya and Tamao whose skin was a paler white than usual that morning. The breakfast bell rang right then, and the girls bowed their heads as the silver haired Etoile, Hanazono, Shizuma, began saying grace.

"Amen" the collective group said at the end of the prayer.

"Oh Chihaya-chan! What if she doesn't like me?" Tamao whined the minute the prayer had ended.

Chihaya replied with a smile, "Oh Tamao-chan you ninny, she will definitely like you. You're smart and nice…"

"…And annoyingly happy..." Noriko added in between mouthfuls of rice.

"Happy is a good thing! Just be your wonderful self Tamao, I'm sure Aoi-san will like you." Chihaya commented vehemently while glaring at the nonchalant Noriko.

Tamao sighed and nodded "You're right Chihaya; I'll just have to do my best I guess. I just really want this to work out."

"Don't worry! I know it will." Chihaya added and patted her friend's shoulder.

"And if it doesn't, she'll just transfer to another room." Noriko said. "Anyways, I'm off to class, are you guys coming?"

If looks could kill, Noriko would have been dead by the way Chihaya stared at her roommate. Continuing to pat Tamao's shoulder, Chihaya added in a calm voice "Mizushima-san has a point Tamao, going to class will get your mind off things. And I know that you don't have to worry!"

"Your right Chihaya. I have to check in with the administrator at Miator first though to know when to meet Aoi-san. I'll meet you there though." Tamao stood, collecting her book bag.

"Thank you again Chihaya-chan, Mizushima-san. I will see you later." Tamao walked, shoulders hunched dejectedly.

Chihaya and Noriko got up and exited the hall. Chihaya's lips were pursed tightly and Noriko whistled as she walked. As the pair left the dorm's driveway and walked towards Miator, Chihaya had her temper under control enough to speak.

"Mizushima-san, you were just awful this morning you know. Simply awful. Tamao-chan is worried, and all you did was make her feel worse about herself. You know not having a roommate before has always upset her and there you were making her feel like it would never work. You should be ashamed."

"I can't help it Chihaya-chan! Tamao is just so…bubbly all the time. It's irritating to deal with constantly. And besides, she knows I was kidding. I've known her for almost as long as you, and even though we're not as close as the two of you, Tamao knows me well enough to know that I'd never mean to hurt her." Noriko stretched, raising her arms above her head.

"Well maybe your nastiness is irritating to deal with all the time! You can't even admit you were too harsh. Whatever Mizushima, do what you want, but don't expect me to be involved. Oh look, there's Yumi-chan now." Chihaya ran ahead of Noriko to join another group of girls in Miator uniforms.

Watching as Chihaya ran off, Noriko felt a stab of guilt.

_Was I really that harsh? I didn't mean anything by it. It's just hard sometimes, Chihaya and Tamao are so close and I'm…alone._

Sighing, Noriko continued her pace, watching her roommate giggle to the other girls. She lowered her head, eyeing her feet and continued on to class.

* * *

The afternoon sun streamed through the classroom windows. Sensei stood at the board writing math problems in chalk. Chihaya groaned inside.

_Oh man, I'm so dead. I can't even focus today at all. Come on Chihaya! Math is hard, we need to pay attention. I wonder how Tamao is making out?_

Chihaya turned ever so slightly and glanced at the two empty seats at the back of the classroom. Tamao had left after lunch to collect Aoi-san and bring her to class. That was two hours ago and they still weren't back.

_I wonder what's keeping her? Maybe Aoi-san really did have a problem with Tamao…jeez, I hope everything is alright._

Noriko, sitting behind Chihaya, looked up from copying problems when she noticed her roommate's movement. She lifted her head and tilted, glancing over Chihaya's notebook. It was half blank in comparison to the full page Noriko had just written.

"Takemura-san, please answer problem 12 for us." The sensei had stopped writing and spoke

Chihaya blanched and bit her lip firmly.

"Um, I…I…don't know Sensei."

"Paying attention is vital to your success Takemura-san. Daydreaming will not equal success. To better illustrate this principle, instead of completing only the even numbered problems in your book tonight, you can do all of them instead. I'll check it over when you hand it in tomorrow."

Chihaya turned crimson with embarrassment, and she could feel Noriko's pitying eyes eating through her back.

"Yes Sensei, I will have the problems completed for tomorrow."

"Good. Now class, let's turn to page 22 and review systems of equations."

Chihaya sighed and furiously began to copy the remainder of the notes off the board.

* * *

Noriko couldn't help but feel hurt when Chihaya snubbed at the end of the day, leaving Noriko alone in the classroom as Chihaya exited with Yumi. Sighing, Noriko collected her books and followed them, turning in the opposite direction though remembering her meeting with Miharu-senpai.

Normally she'd have a fifteen minute break before club activities would begin, a chance to grab a snack from the cafeteria, but today she went immediately to the archery center. Along the way, she thought of Chihaya.

_She's really mad at me I think. I didn't know she cared that much about Tamao. I didn't mean to upset her. She's not herself today either; I've never seen Chihaya miss a problem in class, she always is great at paying attention. I'm the one who gets in trouble. _

The wood door in front of her pulled Noriko from her thoughts. She opened the door, and entered the archery center. Eyeing the familiar room, she couldn't help but feel a sense of peace. Archery was so simple, hard work, but beautiful in its simplicity.

She bowed respectfully as Miharu-senpai entered behind her.

"I'm sorry I'm late Mizushima-san. I was sidetracked briefly. How did you first day of class go?"

"Very good thank you, Miharu-senpai. Chihaya-chan mentioned to me that I should meet with you regarding the club?"

"Yes that is correct. Mizushima-san, as I'm sure you know, our club is working very hard to improve. We have finally been invited to attend the Nationals in October, and we are very excited about this."

"It is a fantastic honor Senpai. I am sure you will continue to lead us to victory."

Miharu chuckled, "I won't count my chickens before they're hatched, but that would be nice. Now, normally, our national team would only consist of the best fifth and sixth years, however as you may be aware, Assistant Captain Yoshida Hitomi has been transferred to another school and this leaves an opening on the team. Sato Aya will be our new assistant captain; however, I still need another member for the team. I know you have just recently become a fourth year, but your skill as a third year was unprecedented. Would you be interested in the position?"

Noriko could not help but smile delightedly, "This has been my dream Miharu-senpai. I will do my best to bring our club honor!"

"Excellent! Just the answer I was hoping for. Maybe now we can bring Miator more honors in sports and beat the Spica riding club. Anyways, let's get ready for practice now. This will be hard work."

Noriko nodded firmly and went and got into her gear. She touched the charm that Chihaya had sewn in for good luck back when she had begun with the club in first year. Chihaya had moved it every year as Noriko grew, and touching the charm Noriko couldn't help but smile.

_Thanks Chihaya, you've really brought me good luck._

* * *

Noriko took her usual seat at dinner across from Chihaya. Both girls were early for dinner that day, and Chihaya had her nose in the book they had been assigned to read in English. Noriko sighed as her roommate failed to acknowledge her presence for the umpteenth time that day.

"Look Chihaya, you were right. I was a bitch to Tamao."

"Really? Now do you actually believe that or are you just saying that for my sake?" Chihaya replied without looking up.

"No, I was thinking about it all day. I'll apologize to Tamao for hurting her when I see her next."

"Good!" Chihaya said, putting the book down to reveal a smiling face. "Now, I've been dying to know and the suspense is killing me, so you'd better tell me! How did the meeting with Miharu-senpai go?"

"It was fantastic! I'm competing on the senior team this year. I'm going to Nationals!" Noriko grinned with enthusiasm.

"Oh Noriko-chan, that's great!"

Noriko was happy enough to ignore the use of her first name and the subsequent looks the girls sitting next to her gave her in surprise.

"Thanks Chihaya-chan. I was thinking though, I know Sensei was hard on you today so maybe I could help you with math tonight?"

"Oh would you? I'd really appreciate the help. Ugh this is going to be a hard year. But we'll make it if we work together, right?" Chihaya beamed back at her roommate and best friend, the morning's incidents forgiven and forgotten.

"Of course, I'd be…"

"Nice to meet you Etoile-sama!"

Noriko and Chihaya ripped there heads around to see a red headed girl in a public school uniform bowing to…to Tougi-san?

"Is that Aoi-san?" Chihaya whispered across the table. "What is she doing?"

"I don't know. Be quiet so we can hear." Noriko replied.

They watched in awe as red headed Nagisa proceeded to introduce herself to a startled looking Tougi.

All mouths dropped as the true silver haired Etoile, Hanazono Shizuma walked up behind Nagisa. Eyes widened further when Nagisa began to argue with the Etoile who responded by...by slowing reaching in to kiss her!!

Girls swooned into their friend's arms and Chihaya and Noriko stared at each other in amazement before the Miator Student Council President, Rokujo Miyuki stepped in and broke up the scene.

"What the…" Noriko muttered watching as Tamao dropped to catch her falling roommate as Nagisa plunged to the floor. Helping Nagisa up, the two walked towards Chihaya and Noriko sitting a few feet away.

Chihaya and Noriko's eyes met again and Noriko shrugged before the two bowed their heads for prayer. When dinner ended, Chihaya watched as Tamao and Nagisa left the dining hall as quickly as they came.

"That was the strangest thing I've seen in a while." Noriko muttered as she finished her last bite of salmon.

"It was really different. I'll have to ask Tamao about this Aoi-san. She's caught the Etoile's eye so she must be something special. How bizarre!"

"Well Chihaya-chan, that math homework isn't going to do itself so we should get going."

"Since when are you so keen on doing homework, Mizushima-san?"

"Since I get the chance to spend time with you." Noriko replied before blushing crimson when she realized what she had said.

_Where did that come from? Oh my, please tell me I did not just say that! _

Chihaya giggled and got up. "That's reason enough to avoid it! But anyways, let's go."

Noriko followed Chihaya, wondering why she was so eager to start three hours of math with a girl who would be sure to make the event feel like torture.


	3. Enter Nagisa

**Chapter 3: Enter Nagisa – Day 2**

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the update delay, work has been killing me. Chapter 4 will be posted by Friday night. Thanks for all the reviews so far. Enjoy!

* * *

The beeping of the alarm lasted only for a few seconds before Chihaya smacked the snooze button. She yawned and sighed, exhausted after another night with not nearly enough sleep. She rolled over and eyed Noriko across the room, sound asleep as always.

_Lucky Mizushima. I wish I could fall asleep as easily as she does. Maybe I should go see the nurse and ask for sleeping pills or something, I can't live like this. Still, maybe it's my punishment…_

Beep! Beep! Beep! Groaning, Chihaya sat up and turned the alarm clock off completely. She turned her desk lamp on illuminating the otherwise dark room. She stretched her arms over her head feeling the muscles tighten and then relax.

_Better get her up I guess. Still, she's so cute when she sleeps. And I hate when she's grumpy about it. I never mean to hurt her or annoy her. Sometimes I wish she was…happier? Is that it? No, she is happy, she's just, frustrated. Frustrated by what? Crap, I better get her moving._

Sighing in resignation to her roommate's grumpy disposition, Chihaya crept across the room and gently tapped on Noriko's shoulder.

"Wake up sleepyhead! Time to get up!" She pulled the blankets down off Noriko who tried to claw the covering back over herself.

"Ugh! Another five minutes! Please?"

"No Mizushima-san, it's time to get up. I'll turn the light on if you don't get moving."

"Fine" Noriko groaned. She sat up and rubbed her eyes muttering curse words under her breath.

"Sorry" Chihaya whispered. She went and opened her wardrobe pulling out her uniform. Noriko flipped on her desk lamp and flopped back on the pillow.

"Thanks for all your help yesterday with my math homework. I wouldn't have been able to get to bed before 4 am without your help."

"Yeah no problem Chihaya-chan." Noriko rolled over and covered her face with a pillow.

Eyeing herself in the mirror on the inside of her wardrobe door, Chihaya yawned and stripped out of her nightdress. From across the room, Noriko lifted the corner of the pillow and eyed her naked roommate's back.

"So I wonder if Tamao-chan is getting along with Aoi-san? Last night was hilarious. Aoi-san seems…a little…hmm what's the word?"

"Mizushima?"

"Mizushima?"

"Did you go back to sleep again?" Chihaya turned to see Noriko sit up and turn to the wall face beet red.

_Crap! Crap! Crap! Now she'll know I was looking! Crap! Crap! Oh god I am such a perv…think…must answer…_

"Mizushima? Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh right, yes, um, am fine. Anyways better take a shower. I…meet you at breakfast. Eat. Good. Yes. Bye." Noriko bolted across the room, her bed sheet catching around her ankle and stumbled wildly into the bathroom before shutting the door, the sheet half stuffed out from under the frame.

"Well that was…weird", Chihaya muttered as she finished getting ready.

* * *

Chihaya found her and Noriko's usual seats at breakfast unoccupied. She looked around the dining hall and could not find her tall roommate. What she did see though was groups of girls huddled together whispering. Across the room, one Kasumi standing in the centre of a group Spican juniors.

The pompous indigo haired girl flipped her long locks and the girls around her giggled. Chihaya couldn't help but eavesdrop as Kasumi loudly spoke,

"So that's our new exchange student. I guess they'll let anyone into Miator these days. I can't believe what an idiot she is. And did you see that dumb Tamao, she just stood there like a drooling idiot. Of course we all know that Tamao never rated for a roommate. She's probably afraid if she pisses this one off she'll really have nobody because who would ever want to live with Tamao. Yuck!"

Chihaya's face burned with anger at Kasumi's remarks about Tamao, never mind the burn on Miator. She looked in vain for Noriko who was always the one who was willing to take mean Kasumi on, but to no avail.

Chihaya sighed and resigned herself to the fight she was going to have to start when suddenly a tall black haired girl dressed in a Spica uniform stood up from where she was sitting next to a petite blonde and spoke,

"Jesus Kasumi-san, give it a rest! I'm trying to study over here. Besides, we all know that you're just jealous that you're not the object of Etoile-sama's affections. Everyone remembers the greenhouse incident."

A wave of muffled giggles overtook the dining hall at the mention of Kasumi's greenhouse incident. The group of 3rd years surrounding Kasumi began giggling only to be silenced by Kasumi's death glare.

Face scarlet, Kasumi wasn't ready to back down yet.

"I am absolutely not jealous of that red-headed twit. And the greenhouse incident was a long time ago so you can just…Bite me Yaya-kun!"

"That's enough! Takahashi-san 'Bite me' is not appropriate language for a lady. I expect to see you in the student council office when I get back there in five minutes. Now go! As for you Nanto-san, let this be a warning. I did not hear what you said to Takahashi-san, but I expect she is not the only guilty party in this affair. The rest of you take your seats and get ready for grace."

Spican Student Council President Tomori Shion stood in the doorway of the dining hall, blue eyes alight with anger. She was not having a good morning and watching Kasumi make a fool of Spica was not something she was in the mood to deal with.

Chihaya bent down over her meal and grinned.

_Serves Kasumi right! She was ridiculous this morning. Someone has got to teach that girl some manners or how to at least pretend to be nice. I haven't heard this Yaya girl before, I wonder what she's like? She seems like someone I would rather not get into a fight with…_

The scuffling sounds of a chair across the table raised Chihaya from her reverie. Noriko sat there and quickly bowed her head as prayer began.

"Amen" sang the collective group of girls.

"Mizushima-san where have you been? You missed Kasumi getting told off by Tomori-sama. It was quite the sight."

"I've been busy okay. Jeez you ask so many questions."

Chihaya raised her eyebrow in surprise and chafed a bit inside. Couldn't Noriko be nice just for once?

"Well, um, anyways, Tamao-chan isn't here this morning, neither is Aoi-san. I wonder what's up?"

"No idea. Maybe Tamao finally got her romantic wish. She and Aoi-san are probably making out as we speak."

"I can not believe you just said that Mizushima! Although, I do think Tamao needs to get some…she's all…twitchy. Besides, Aoi-san is kinda cute…"

The two girls eyes met and suddenly the air around felt thick as soup as the awkwardness set in.

"Well, um, I'm not really that hungry and I think Miharu-senpai wanted to see me…um, so…later…" Noriko said leaving her breakfast untouched and rushing out of the room.

Chihaya held her head low and stared at her breakfast in front of her.

_What the hell was that? I've never felt that awkward before around Noriko-chan, what's going on today? Oh god, does she know about what I did? She can't! She just can't!!_

* * *

Noriko stood with her back against the empty classroom wall and breathed deeply. Her stomach rumbled with hunger but she ignored it.

_Okay what was that? Why did I suddenly think about kissing Chihaya? Oh my god, do I like her? I can't! Oh god!_

"Hey Mizushima-san, how are you today?"

"Huh…oh, um, good thanks Watabanae-san. Just, um, chilling out, you know."

"You can call me Yumi-chan if you like Mizushima, I am Chihaya-chan's friend too you know. So that kinda makes us friends, right?" Yumi flipped her black shoulder length pigtails and smiled.

"Um, sure whatever you want Yumi-chan."

"Oh my goodness Mizushima-san, did you see Etoile-sama and Aoi-san last night? I almost had a nosebleed right there on the spot. I so wish I was Aoi-san, Etoile-sama is so beautiful and perfect and can you imagine what kissing her would be like? Fantastic I think, I wonder if Aoi-san has a special perfume and…"

"Right um, look here's Chihaya and Aya. Hi Chihaya! How are you?"

Chihaya looked puzzled at Noriko's highly enthusiastic greeting as she entered the classroom with her classmate Aya. She looked at Noriko's panicked face and then at Yumi who was still talking to the not listening Noriko and suddenly things clicked.

"Oh I'm good thank you Mizushima-san. Perhaps Yumi-chan, I can borrow Mizushima from you so she can help me finish this last math problem before class?"

"Oh sure thing Chihaya-chan. Oh my goodness! It's Aoi-san and Tamao-chan!" Yumi practically pushed Chihaya aside as her and the rest of their classmates swarmed the girls in the doorway.

Chihaya and Noriko ushered themselves across from the door and watched as poor Nagisa struggled to keep up with Yumi and everyone else's rampant questions.

"Thank you Chihaya-chan. Man, can that girl talk!"

"Yes well, Yumi-chan is a really sweet and gentle person but she's a bit…obsessed…about Etoile-sama."

"What gave you that idea?" Noriko joked and Chihaya smiled.

"Tamao! Help me!" Nagisa cried from across the room.

"That poor girl." Chihaya whispered to Noriko sadly. "Do you think we should step in?"

"No I think Tamao has it taken care of. She's going to have to get used to the attention though if she plans on staying."

"Hmm very true. Perhaps we should introduce ourselves later so she's not overwhelmed?"

"Only if we absolutely have to, I hate meeting people."

"Mizushima-san you're impossible. Absolutely impossible."

* * *

Noriko brought the tray of sandwiches across the busy Miator cafeteria. Chihaya sat at their usual table staring out the window. For the first time that day, Noriko took a good look at her roommate. Chihaya's shoulders slumped and her skin had taken on a dullish hue.

Chihaya turned and smiled at her roommate, "Thanks for getting us lunch Mizushima-san. I'm so hungry!"

Noriko merely smiled back, eyes wide with concern though as she noticed that despite Chihaya's sunny disposition and smile, her eyes still were baggy and her face seemed drawn.

"So…" Noriko spoke awkwardly.

"Yes?" Chihaya asked after taking a dainty bite out of her sandwich.

"Math went well then. You got all your questions done at least. How did today's class go?"

"Well, it's all because of you Noriko-chan. I really couldn't have done it without you. As for today, well, math will never be my strong suit I guess."

Noriko rolled her eyes at the mention of her first name but stayed silent. "Yeah, well, not a problem."

Chihaya took another small bite out of her sandwich and went back to staring out the window.

"So Yumi-san sure can talk hey?"

"Uh huh."

"She practically nattered my ear off this morning. God, how that girl can be so obsessed with Etoile-sama is beyond me. You're friends are kinda dumb Chihaya-chan."

Noriko grinned at the jab, waiting for Chihaya's reaction.

"Yeah".

Puzzled by her lack of anger, Noriko took a big bite of her sandwich and sipped her tea. She looked around the cafeteria and noticed Nagisa sitting with Tamao and eating furiously. She grinned in spite of herself and turned to tell Chihaya only to find her friend mesmerized with the window.

"Chihaya-chan are you okay? You seem not yourself, you look tired…"

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure because if you're not we could I dunno…"

"I'm fine"

Noriko widened her eyes at her roommate's harsh tone.

"Hey Chi, I never asked you how your spring break went. I heard you got left alone again by your parents…"

"Chihaya?"

"I just don't feel like chatting okay. I'm just really hungry so I'd rather not talk right now okay?"

"Well fine, I'm just trying to be a good friend. You're always on my case about not being interested in you enough and here I am…"

"I really don't want to talk about this anymore. I'm running late okay. Later." Chihaya grabbed her book bag and stormed out of the cafeteria. Bewildered, Noriko watched her leave.

_How can she be late? We still have half an hour before class and clubs aren't till the afternoon today. God, here I am trying to be nice and she has to be a little…grr…what the hell Chihaya? That's it I'm going after her! _

Noriko jumped up to run after Chihaya when she noticed the crumbs and pieces of sandwich on Chihaya's chair. Anger momentarily diffused, she flopped down catching the curious stares of her fellow Miator classmen.

_Did she not even eat her sandwich at all? She said she was hungry and yet…she faked eating it. That's weird; Chihaya usually has such a good appetite. Why would she do that, and why was she so pissy? I'm the pissy one! Not her. Whatever, she's just being dumb. I'll help her with math again and it will be all good._

Content with her solution, Noriko sipped her tea and went back to finishing her lunch.

* * *

Baking had not been a success for Chihaya today. Despite finding it normally quite pleasant, today she could just not lift her mood. She wiped flour off her face and sighed as she looked at her burnt tray of cookies. Her companions were busy finishing the frosting on their trays and she instead dumped hers into the trashcan.

She undid her apron and hung it on the peg as she walked out of the kitchen door. She paused and stood with her back to the wall and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Exhaustion washed over her body and she blinked back the urge to cry and sleep.

_I definitely need to see the nurse about this. I can't go on, Noriko-chan is probably ready to kill me. I just don't want to talk about it. She'd never understand. My best friend would never get it._

Chihaya sniffed hard and blinked to clear her eyes of the tears that were forming. A single drop escaped and rolled down her cheek. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and took another big breath. She began walking down the hallway, heading towards the school exit when she heard her name.

"Chihaya-chan! Wait!"

Turning, Chihaya watched as Tamao quickened her pace and caught up with her friend.

"Hey Tamao-chan, how are things with Aoi-san going?" Chihaya said flashing an over-enthusiastic smile.

"Oh Chihaya-chan, Nagisa-chan is amazing. She is the perfect roommate. And she's so cute!"

"That's great Tamao-chan." Chihaya replied gently. She rubbed her eyes again and yawned.

"Everything okay Chihaya? You don't seem yourself today."

"Oh I'm fine; probably have some flour in my eye or something. You know, baking. Um, how was literature club?"

"Fantastic! Nagisa-chan came and listened to my latest poem. She thinks I'm talented." Tamao beamed.

"That's great Tamao-chan. How is Nagisa-san liking the dorms?"

"Hmm, well, to be honest, I haven't really had a chance to show her around. I think she's a bit overwhelmed with everything right now though. I was thinking that I'd show her later maybe."

"Hmm" Chihaya looked up and raised her finger to her pursed lips. "Perhaps you and Nagisa-san and Mizushima and I could all go exploring together this weekend. What do you think?"

"Oh that's a wonderful idea Chihaya-chan, then you and Mizushima-san can meet Nagisa-chan and we can all be friends."

Chihaya couldn't help but chuckle as she imagined her roommates reaction. Nevertheless, it was a good idea.

"Sounds good to me Tamao-chan."

The hallway then began to fill as clubs were officially let out for the afternoon. Chihaya and Tamao edged to the side in order not to obstruct traffic. The angry click of high heels disrupted their plan making as Miator President Rokujou-san speed walked towards the indigo haired Tougi, Hitomi and her burgundy haired companion (and rumored lover) Kanou, Mizuho.

Tamao and Chihaya looked up and listened.

"What do you mean you cannot find her? Did you check the dorms? The cafeteria?" Hissed the student council president.

"All apologies Miyuki-san, but we have not been able to find her yet. Perhaps if we knew where Aoi-san was, it would be easier as it seems Shizuma-chan has a fondness for the girl," replied Kanou.

"Forgive me for interrupting President Rokujou-san, but did you check the library? It tends to be a more…romantic escape." Chihaya blushed at the words, but knew she'd heard enough gossip to know the truth.

"Of course! Check the library! It's not that much of a long shot. Thank you for your help Takemura-san."

"Oh my goodness. I'd better go find Nagisa-chan!" Tamao said as she began speed walking as fast as possible towards the library. Tougi-san and Kanou-san followed after at a slower pace.

"Not at all President. I am glad to have possibly helped. It would seem that Tamao-chan will be attempting to assist you as well." Chihaya smiled.

"So it would seem. I hope for Suzumi-san's sake that this infatuation Shizuma has for Aoi-san ends quickly." Miyuki sighed. "Unfortunately, I have to get back to the student council meeting. Thank you again Takemura-san." Miyuki nodded and turned to walk back towards the meeting.

Chihaya eyed the clock above the classroom door.

_Hmm, I have just enough time to meet Noriko-chan after practice. Hopefully she will have forgotten my misery. It's nice to know that Tamao-chan is having difficulties with Nagisa-san also. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one with roommate troubles._

Smile returned; Chihaya walked off to find her roommate.


	4. Hide and Seek

**Chapter 4: Hide and Seek**

**Author's Note: **Thanks again to all my awesome reviewers :)

* * *

Chihaya sat at her desk fiddling with the fountain pen in her hand. Her diary lay in front of her, open, her elegant script revealing her thoughts from the day.

_Today was especially interesting_ she wrote.

_Noriko-chan and I officially met Nagisa-chan. Together with Tamao-chan, the four of us went exploring. Nagisa-chan is very cute! I can see why Tamao-chan is so infatuated with her. Noriko-chan finds her silly though, I guess her playfulness is somewhat different than Noriko-chan. Etoile-sama is also very much interested in Nagisa-chan; she even pulled us aside today to hide. It seems Etoile-sama's sickness is back, I wish there was some way we could help._

Chihaya stretched and looked around the room. Noriko was out at the library picking up a book for her English report. Chihaya smiled at the copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ that lay on her desk. A much loved favorite of hers, she looked forward to reading it in the original English rather than Japanese translations. She returned to writing.

_After, we played hide and seek. Nagisa-chan gets so excited about things. It is quite refreshing to be around her. She almost found herself in trouble though when she interrupted the Saturday student council meeting. Thank goodness for Chikaru-san. She isn't as scary as Rokujou-san. One funny thing happened though; Nagisa-chan said that Noriko-chan and I are like a married couple. I'm not sure what to think of that. I can't imagine life with Noriko-chan, even when we're apart just for a few weeks on the occasional break, I miss her so. I wish there was some way I could tell her that, but all she'd do is make fun of me._

Chihaya sighed and flipped the book shut. She locked it with the key and tucked the diary under her mattress. She stretched again and stood, moving across the warm room to open the window. The cool breeze felt good on her face and she watched the courtyard below.

Two girls dressed in Lulim uniforms ran across the grass. The shorter one with red hair tackled the green haired one and the two fell to the ground. A third girl ran to catch up with them carrying a large stuffed bear. Laughter echoed up from the girls and Chihaya couldn't help but smile.

The main door burst open as Noriko entered. Chihaya turned swiftly smile fading quickly when she saw her roommate's expression. Noriko's brows were knitted in an unpleasant expression and she held in her hands a book and a letter. She shoved the letter at Chihaya.

"What the hell is this Chihaya-chan!"

"Well if you let me look at it I would tell you Mizushima-san!" Chihaya ripped the letter out of Noriko's hands and read the name and address. It took every ounce of restraint to keep her face calm.

"Well I guess Eric-kun has written me. I have no idea why." Chihaya said her tone even as she raised her eyes to meet Noriko's.

"Why the hell would that arrogant pig write you Chihaya-chan!"

"Just because you hate him Mizushima-san does not mean I cannot be friends with him. I have known him almost as long as I have known you!"

"What does he have to say?" Noriko crossed her arms angrily.

"It's none of your business!" Chihaya raised her eyebrows.

"Since when have you kept things from me?"

"Since you started yelling at me for receiving letters that I didn't ask for."

"So you didn't want him to write you then?"

"Just leave me alone Noriko! Leave me alone!" Chihaya turned and ran out the door with the letter still in hand.

Noriko slammed the door behind her and stood in the center of the room fuming. Without warning tears began to roll from her eyes. She flopped facedown onto her bed and cried into the pillow.

* * *

Completely ignoring the dorm's rules, Chihaya ran down the hall and out the front door without anyone noticing. She ran down the walk and out of the grounds and headed towards the lake. She tripped on a branch and cursed as her ankle twisted under her. Falling to the ground she bit her lip and felt the gush of blood under her teeth.

"Shit"

She sat up and sighed. Leaning on the tree root that had tripped her, she managed to get up. Standing on one leg, she rotated her ankle and feeling no pain sighed with relief.

"The last thing I need is a broken ankle right now" she muttered. She continued on, this time at a walk to the lake.

Sitting by the shore, she looked around and seeing no one, opened the letter. She gently bit her lip, wincing at the pain from the cut and read.

_Dear Chihaya-chan,_

_I wanted to apologize for spring break. What I did was not very, gentlemanly of me. I apologize for any pain I may have caused you. I hope we can continue to be friends. Although I'm sure you didn't, I did particularly enjoy the time I spent with you. _

_Take Care,_

_Eric_

Chihaya crumpled the letter in her hand and sucked air in through her nose. She closed her eyes and fought back the tears that she felt certain were about to spill over.

_As if spring break didn't hurt enough, he's apologizing for it. It was my fault too. Maybe even more my fault. Noriko-chan will suspect now. I have to think of something to tell her to evade this. I hate lying._

The sound of twigs breaking under footsteps alerted Chihaya to the presence of company. Two Miator girls, hand in hand were approaching, oblivious, down the shore. Chihaya stood and dusted herself off, keeping the crumpled letter balled in her fist. Blinking to clear her eyes, she took one final deep breath and pulled herself into a sense of feigned calm.

She walked quickly back to the dorms and felt an ache in her lip. She smiled brightly at the trio of Lulim girls she had watched earlier and failed to hear the smallest with the bear whisper to the others,

"Percival thinks that she is sad."

"Oh Kagome-chan, you're so cute!" The redheaded replied. "Come on, we had better get ready for dinner."

* * *

Chihaya had a stop to make before she went back to Noriko. She knocked on the door of the dorm room in front of her and waited.

"Chihaya-chan! This is a surprise, what can I do for you?" Black-haired Yumi stood in the doorway and the taller Tamao stood behind her.

"Actually Yumi-chan, I was hoping I could borrow Tamao-chan from your French tutoring for a moment."

"Of course Chihaya-chan" Tamao and Yumi replied at the same time.

Tamao closed the door behind her and eyed her friend. Years of knowing Chihaya told her instantly that something was wrong.

"I need a favor and I need Tamao-chan to keep it between us please." Chihaya whispered.

"Of course Chihaya-chan. What is it?"

"I need you to destroy this letter and write me a new one saying 'Thanks for tutoring me over spring break. Sign it from Eric."

"That is an interesting request Chihaya-chan. Of course I will help but I would like to know why."

"I'm just…" Chihaya closed her eyes and bowed her head "Not ready to talk about it yet. I will tell you, just, give me time please…Tamao." Chihaya raised her eyes to Tamao and held her gaze as she withheld the suffix from her name.

"Okay Chihaya. When you're ready, I will be here." Tamao hugged Chihaya and the girls parted smiling.

"Thank you Tamao-chan."

"Just a second…" Tamao grabbed a sheet of paper from her backpack and scribbled the note, attempting to mimic messy boy's writing using the wall as her table. "There." She handed the note to Chihaya.

"Thank you Tamao. I promise, I will tell you."

"I know Chihaya. Now, you better go before Mizushima-san wonders what's up."

* * *

Chihaya took a final deep breath before she opened the door of her room. Noriko sat at her desk reading her borrowed copy of _The Scarlet Letter_. She turned when she heard Chihaya and gave a weak smile. Her eyes were still a touch red.

_Has she been crying?_ Chihaya wondered, _No, Noriko-chan never cries. It must be from her anger._

"So I read the letter." Chihaya said nonchalantly.

Noriko said nothing.

"It was a thank you note from Eric. I tutored him in English over the break. You can read it if you want." Chihaya held the note towards Noriko.

"I owe you a true apology Chihaya-chan. I was wrong to treat you the way I did." Noriko looked at the floor, her face red with shame.

"I was wrong not to tell you about Eric-kun. I forget how much he upsets you."

"Chihaya-chan is kind to consider my irrational feelings. Are we still…friends?" Noriko whispered the last words.

"Oh Noriko-chan you ninny, of course we're friends! What did Nagisa-chan say? Right, we're just an 'old married couple'. We have our squabbles, but we're always friends first."

Noriko stood and quickly grabbed Chihaya in a fierce hug. Chihaya smiled through gritted teeth. As long as she lied, things would be right.

* * *

"No-ri-ko-chan!" Chihaya sang the next morning. "Time to get up!"

"Stop calling me Noriko-chan!" Noriko rolled over, hiding her face with a pillow. Suddenly she was laughing uncontrollably as Chihaya tickled her on her sides.

"CHIHAYA-CHAN!"

"Are you awake?"

"Yes! Damnit, I'm up. What the hell was that for?" Noriko sat bolt upright in bed and scowled at her roommate who proceeded to tuck her hands behind her back and smile innocently.

"Well, I didn't want you to be late for mass. Kasumi-san gets you in enough trouble without you being half asleep."

"Chihaya…"

Chihaya spun and began digging through her wardrobe for a clean pair of underwear. She began dressing. Noriko continued to scowl, but nevertheless began brushing her hair in preparation for the day.

"Today is the first year's welcome party isn't it?" Noriko asked as she ripped the brush through her hair.

"I believe it is. I think we'll go with Nagisa-chan and Tamao-chan."

"Hmm, Nagisa-chan is so annoying though Chihaya-chan."

"You only say that about people when you really like them. If you hated her as much as you pretend to, you'd say nothing like you do with Kasumi-san."

Noriko pinched her roommate and Chihaya yelped.

"Well, if you know me so well, why did I pinch you then?"

"As payback for the tickling." Chihaya winked and finished tying her tie. "Ready?"

"Let's go." Noriko replied as she did up her last button.

* * *

They met up with Nagisa and Tamao after mass. If Tamao was surprised by Chihaya's renewed and somewhat over the top playfulness, she said nothing. Nagisa was surprised and excited by the mention of the welcome party.

"Huh? A party for the new students coming to the dorms? Today? When was it decided?" Nagisa asked her friends as they stood by the announcement board.

Noriko pointed to the poster. "This has been decided for a long time already…"

"So that's what today's event was!" Nagisa replied. "So that means I'm one of the new students being welcomed?"

"Regrettably, the new student welcome refers to first years only." Tamao replied softly.

"I see" Nagisa replied sadly, "Only for first graders."

At that moment three young, first-year girls in Miator uniforms walked down the hall towards them. The smallest, a girl with short blue hair pulled away from her face with barrettes stumbled and fell into Nagisa's arms.

"Are you okay?" Nagisa asked.

"I'm fine, thank you very much." The petite girl replied, her face crimson with her blush.

"It's nothing, be careful." Nagisa smiled sweetly.

As the group of first years walked away, the older girls heard one ask the one who had fallen if Etoile-sama would be present at the party.

"Ahh, this party." Chihaya spoke, "I was so looking forward to meeting Etoile-sama when I entered first grade…"

"But Etoile-sama wasn't there…Well, that happens." Noriko finished.

"That's not right!" Nagisa protested. "Etoile-sama should be there, we can't let her betray the wishes of the students."

"So what are you going to do?" Noriko asked.

"I'll go find Shizuma-sama!" Nagisa said vehemently. "I'll convince her to come!"

"We'll help!" Chihaya and Tamao chortled. Noriko set her lips into a determined line.

* * *

After a quick visit to see Chikaru and confirm what they intended to do, the girls spilt up and began to search for Etoil-sama, Shizuma.

"Nagisa-chan is very good at rallying the people." Chihaya giggled to Noriko.

"I'd like to know why we have to do this again." Noriko muttered.

"Nevermind that, let's ask Michu-san if she's seen Etoile-sama."

"Whatever you say Chihaya-chan."

* * *

"Look, here's the study lounge. Maybe someone in there knows where Etoile-sama is."

"Hmm, Shoiji-san over there is on the archery team with me. Maybe she'll know." Noriko walked across the room to the black haired Miatorian girl playing cards with her friends.

"Good afternoon Shoiji-san. We were wondering if perhaps you have seen Etoile-sama today?" Noriko asked.

The black haired girl thought for a moment. "Hmm, no I haven't seen her Mizushima-san. Sorry I cannot be of any help."

"Thank you anyways." Noriko turned and walked back to Chihaya.

"Wow, you actually can be polite. Pinch me I must be dreaming!"

"You're so dramatic Chihaya-chan. Come on, let's get this nonsense over with."

* * *

"Well Chihaya-chan, we've talked to every single person in the Strawberry Dorms and we're back at the lounge waiting for the party. What do you propose now since this has been such a colossal waste of time?" Noriko grinned impishly at her frustrated roommate.

"Shut up Noriko-chan. Look, here comes Tamao-chan, let's see what she thinks." Chihaya smiled at the approaching Tamao and spoke before Noriko could get in a rebuttal.

"Tamao-chan! We have not found her, what about you?"

"No, Nagisa-chan and I spilt up to cover more ground. She hasn't returned yet, so hopefully she will find Etoile-sama. I guess we should take our seats and hope for the best."

"Alright, let's remember to save a seat for Nagisa-chan. Hopefully she won't be too disappointed." Chihaya replied. The girls found their seats at the back and sat down among the rest of the girls.

A few minutes after the ceremony was meant to start, the doors flung open and hand in hand walked Nagisa and Shizuma. Nagisa came over to sit with her amazed friends and Shizuma went to help in the ceremony. Confident as a queen, the silver-haired girl waited as each student council president bowed to her, before she walked with Miyuki to greet the new students. Shizuma gave her speech to the amazed first years and after Tougi-san and Kanou-san played their duet on the piano. The choir sang hymns and then Shizuma, aided by President Rokujou-san, gave each of the young girls a necklace and a Bible.

The ceremony ended quickly after that and the majority of the girls moved to the cafeteria to begin dinner. Cake would be served after as a treat for the special celebration. Nagisa, Tamao, Chihaya and Noriko stood together.

"What a wonderful party!" Nagisa said, face bright with her smile.

Shizuma crossed the room, the girls bowed in respect. Nagisa's eyes widened as she saw the necklace Shizuma carried matched those given to the new first years.

"Aoi, Nagisa-san. I hereby welcome you to St. Astrolyre's dormitories at St. Miator Girl's Academy." Shizuma smiled as she spoke.

"Thank you very much!" Nagisa replied. "Please take care of and protect me Etoile-sama."

The girls clapped. Shizuma bowed and left.

"Congratulations Nagisa-chan!" Tamao hugged her roommate. "Nagisa-chan got her welcome party after all."

"Oh you're so lucky Nagisa-chan!" Chihaya replied. "I'm very jealous."

"Congratulations." Noriko muttered. The girls laughed and headed towards the dining hall for dinner.

* * *

"Well Noriko-chan, today was an eventful day wouldn't you say?" Chihaya spoke as she stood in her pajamas. She turned her light off and yawned. With her homework done, she was ready for bed.

"Don't call me that Chihaya-chan. Nagisa-chan is…interesting." Noriko replied as she thumbed through her English novel.

"Interesting? How so Mizushima-san?"

"She is very silly, and perhaps not too bright, yet, she's very convincing when she wants to be. Merely something I noticed."

"Excuse me, who are you and what have you done with my Mizushima?" Chihaya bounced across the room and shook her roommate.

"Knock it off Chihaya-chan! I'm just, trying to be more…serious for you." Noriko blushed and continued to pretend to read her novel, avoiding Chihaya's eyes.

"Oh. Well. That's very kind of you."

"I just, I should maybe be more…agreeable."

"Where did this come from?"

"Look this is hard enough as it is okay! Stop questioning me about it. I'm going to bed." With that, Noriko slammed the novel down, jumped under her covers and rolled over facing the wall.

"Noriko-chan" Chihaya whispered, "you're my best friend, you know that. Please don't worry about Eric-kun. He's a boy I helped tutor. It's nothing. You're first in my heart, you know that." Chihaya knelt by her roommate's bed.

"This has nothing to do with that male. I just am trying to be nice. Sheesh, don't read into everything!" Noriko muttered without rolling over.

"Oh, well, in case it did, I thought I'd let you know that you're my friend and he's just some guy. And on the odd chance it might bother you that I hang out with him, I won't be seeing him again anytime soon."

Silence met Chihaya. For a moment, she thought Noriko might have fallen asleep, but then a quiet voice replied out of the dark.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh. Well, good night then." Chihaya smile and climbed into her own bed. She rolled over and looked across at her roommate's back.

"Good night Noriko-chan."

"Stop calling me that. Good night Chihaya-chan."

Chihaya smiled in spite of herself.

_I should feel terrible, because I know she'd hate me if she knew, and yet, I am just happy around her. Even if she is angry and grumpy most of the time, she's still my best friend. I think sometimes she's mean just to make me mad. Who knows? I'm surprisingly tired tonight…_

Chihaya was asleep before she finished the thought.

* * *

Across the room Noriko flipped onto her back. She stared at the ceiling.

_And now Chihaya knows that you are still upset about that jackass. Good job Noriko! Good job! Grr…he just makes me so mad!_

Noriko's thoughts drifted back to grade school.

"_Hey Chihaya-chan!" A boy, around age eight stood beside Chihaya's desk. His hair was blonde and his eyes blue and he was very much out of place in the room full of Japanese students. _

"_Hi Eric-kun! What's up?" Chihaya replied her pigtails longer and tied off with pink ribbons._

"_I was wondering if I could walk you home today, Chihaya-chan."_

_From the desk next to Chihaya, Noriko raised her head from packing up her book bag. She watched her best friend out of the corner of her eye. Her hair was long, frizzy and embarrassingly purple. She was also shorter than everyone else in the class._

"_Oh course Eric-kun. Mizushima-san and I would love that."_

"_Um, Chihaya-chan, perhaps, we could walk just…the two of us? You know?"_

_Noriko eyed the boy and mentally tried to set him on fire. Eric stood unharmed and smiling perfectly at Chihaya. _

"_Um, well, I'm supposed to walk home with Mizushima-san..." Chihaya bit her lip and looked at Noriko hopefully._

_Noriko took that moment to speak. "Um, actually Chihaya, Daiki-kun has kendo practice after school and I'm supposed to wait with him. So if you don't want to wait…" Noriko glanced at her twin across the room and prayed he wouldn't take this opportunity to say something about leaving._

"_Oh well, maybe I could go with Eric-kun then?" Chihaya eyed Noriko her eyes not conveying her feelings about the whole arrangement._

"_Go right ahead Chihaya-chan." Noriko replied with a big fake grin on her face. _

"_Thanks Mizushima-san."_

"_Oh this is great Chihaya-chan. I'll carry your book bag!" Eric replied grinning. _

_The two left quickly after that and Noriko sighed._

_Later that night as Noriko struggled with trying to do her homework, her mom yelled from below that she had a phone call. Muttering curses, Noriko rose and picked up the phone._

"_Noriko-chan?" Chihaya said from across the line._

"_Don't call me that."_

"_I had to go with Eric-kun today. My parents want me to spend more time with him."_

"_Oh? Since when do your parents talk to you?"_

"_Okay, well, my nanny said my parent's said, but still…"_

"_Whatever Chihaya-chan, it was fine and still is fine. I don't care."_

"_You do so care! I didn't mean to leave you alone!"_

"_Why can't he walk with us? He hates me Chihaya-chan!"_

"_He does NOT! You're just so mean to him, he's…scared of you. That's what he told me."_

"_Liar."_

"_Well, the whole you're mean to him part was true."_

"_I'm mean because he's a butthead."_

"_You think everyone is a butthead. If you'd just give him a chance, he's really nice and sweet."_

"_My mother is calling me. I have to go."_

_Noriko hung up and returned to her room. She didn't know when it had started or why she cared, all she knew was when Eric was around Chihaya wasn't Chihaya anymore. She was different, very different. Noriko didn't like it at all._

_I still don't like it. _Noriko thought before she rolled over and fell asleep.


	5. Keeping House

**Chapter 5: Keeping House**

**Author's Note:** I apologize for the long delay between chapters. I really liked the original Chapter 5 (and 6!) I wrote, but it just didn't mesh right with the story. So I had to take a break and write a new Chapter 5 that worked better. I hope you will like this one! Thanks again to my amazing reviewers, I'm so glad you like my work. I promise Chapter 6 will be up by the end of next week at the latest!

* * *

The lounge was packed that day with Miator upperclassmen working on their room temp invitations. Noriko and Chihaya sat near the back corner tucked in-between a pair of sixth years and the fireplace.

"Do you think we'll get lucky enough to get a room-temp?" Chihaya asked as she pulled a pink crayon out of their allotment box.

"Lucky? Ha, we'll be lucky not to get one." Noriko replied rolling her eyes.

"That's funny; I would have thought you would love to have someone else do your chores."

"Room temps are first years. First years are as a rule more annoying than chores. Remember that clumsy one who is always in Nagisa-chan's way? Do you think I want an annoying baby to take care of?"

"Noriko-chan, keep your voice down! First years are few and far between and I want us to have a chance." Chihaya glared at her roommate.

"Don't call me that!" Noriko muttered but went to work on the card.

Chihaya watched her roommate draw, waiting for a chance to interject and put her own stamp on the card.

"Mizushima-san, can I get a chance here?"

"Fine whatever Chihaya, don't muck it up." Noriko shoved the card at Chihaya.

"What's that supposed to me?" Chihaya hissed through clenched teeth.

"Just that I am a better artist than you. We both knew that already. Remember that art contest I won back in elementary school?"

"You made a better pasta sculpture. Big deal."

"Still, I seem to remember you not succeeding with yours at all."

"Are you implying Mizushima-san, that I am not capable of working on our room temp card on the basis of some childhood pasta crap?"

"No need to be like that Chihaya-chan."

"BE LIKE WHAT!" Chihaya stood and yelled at her roommate. "BE LIKE WHAT!"

"Enough Takemura-san. I have seen, and heard, enough." President Rokujou-san stood from her table across the room, her face white with anger. "Clearly Takemura-san is not mature enough to handle the responsibility of a room temp. You and Mizushima-san will not be permitted to enter the draw. You are dismissed."

"But President Rokujou-san, I…"

"You are dismissed. Or shall I call Sister Hamasaka and hear her opinion on the subject?" Miyuki glared at Chihaya.

"Gomenasai President Rokujou-san. It will not happen again." Chihaya bent down, picked up her book bag and left.

Noriko sighed and gathered her own belongings. She followed Chihaya out of the room not failing to miss the disapproving looks from her peers, and one Nagisa-chan looking very much confused.

_I think I'm in big trouble with Chihaya-chan. Big trouble._ Noriko thought as she left the lounge.

* * *

Noriko swallowed as she stood in front of her dorm room door. She fiddled with the key in the lock and opened the door. The room stood exactly as the girls had left it earlier.

"Chihaya-chan?" Noriko called. The wind flapped through the windows with the only response to the question.

"She's not here I guess." Noriko muttered. "Great, now I will have to go and find her."

Noriko sighed and left her book bag on her bed. She turned and left the room.

_I wonder where she could be. She can't be in the dorms; all of her friends were at the invite making, so that would put her outside. Astraea Hill is huge! I'll never find her. Of course, maybe she doesn't want to be found… _

Noriko bit her lip and thought.

_Well, I'll try the big landmarks, like the library and the cathedral. If she's not there, well, I tried._

Nodding as she set on her plan, Noriko walked down the stairs and out into the May sunshine.

Spring had finally begun to settle, and Noriko wandered in the heat of the sun. She passed a group of Spicans playing on the lawn in front of the dorms, and ignored the Frisbee that almost nailed her in the head.

The cathedral's bell tower rose higher above the trees and Noriko stood in front of the magnificent building. She approached the massive wooden doors and pulled it open to walk into the back vestibule of the church. She looked around. Straight in front was the doors that lead into the church proper. To her right was the hallway leading towards the classrooms and to her left another hallway she had not visited before.

She could hear singing and realized that Spica's Saintly Chorus was at practice in the classrooms. Deciding she had been enough of a nuisance for one day, she instead entered the church proper.

The room was massive and Noriko walked down in between the pews. She noticed a few students here and there from the various schools knelt in prayer. Sister Hamasaka knelt in the front pew and whispered with her eyes closed. Seeing her, Noriko turned, not feeling up to another confrontation today.

Noriko had entered the vestibule and sighed. No sign of Chihaya-chan yet. She heard the door from the inner sanctum close behind her and turned to see Sister Hamasaka. The old woman came and stood next to Noriko.

"Good afternoon Mizushima-san."

"Good afternoon Sister Hamasaka. What can I do for you?" Noriko rapidly ran down the list of things she had done and could find nothing that the Sister might be angry about.

"No need to be nervous girl. You are not in trouble for a change. I merely wanted to congratulate you on your success with the archery team. Captain Kago mentioned that she felt you would be a key player in next week's competition." Sister Hamasaka drew her lips back in a tiny smile as though she was not accustomed to such facial posturing.

"Thank you, Sister. I will do my best to bring glory to St. Miator." Noriko gripped her hands behind her back, wanting the exchange to end.

"Yes, God Almighty has given you quite the talent, it is most proper that you use it to bring glory to this school and more importantly, the Lord Himself." Sister Hamasaka made the sign of the cross at that point and bowed her head. She looked up at Noriko and then continued.

"Alas, I feel the Lord will be displeased with us. I have heard rumors of a most disturbing nature Mizushima-san. Perhaps you could elaborate on the little I have heard."

"Umm, I will do my best Sister."

"Good. I have heard that your neighbor, Aoi-san has been seen, oh it is terrible to repeat, but kissing the Etoile-sama. Another girl mentioned to me that the two are-- I apologize for your young ears Mizushima-san--lovers. Is that so?"

Noriko's eyes widened and she thought rapidly as to how to keep the Sister from knowing anymore about Nagisa-chan, or Tamao-chan, or any of the other girls she knew-- and the list was long -- who had girlfriends.

"That is terrible Sister Hamasaka-sama. I had heard but not seen such terrible acts. I can say that Nagisa-chan is a very proper Catholic girl. I also know that many are jealous of Etoile-sama's interest. I think that it is merely Etoile-sama helping to guide a young girl who has had much to deal with after her sudden transfer." Noriko stopped there and prayed that the Sister would believe her.

"Ahh, I had suspected as much. It is excellent to speak with you Mizushima-san. I will not keep you from your studies any longer."

"Thank you for speaking with me Sister. Please have a pleasant afternoon." Noriko bowed deeply to the Sister and watched as the old woman walked out into the sunshine.

After the door had closed, Noriko let go a sigh of relief.

_That could have been bad. Very very very very bad. And for heaven's sake, what a wretched old woman. Even if Etoile-sama and Nagisa-chan, or any other couple is a couple, it's none of her freaking business. If Chihaya-chan and I were…oh my god, I cannot believe I even thought that. But even if we were, it would be no one's business but ours. That's the problem with this school; too ridiculously Catholic._

Noriko stomped her foot and decided that she wanted to be back within the safety of her dorm room. If Chihaya wanted to be found, she would come home.

She turned and left the church, running back to the dorms as fast as she could.

* * *

Chihaya walked down the main path ignoring the happy Spicans and Lulims she passed. It was no secret that every Miator upperclassmen was at the card making and here she was banned.

_I'm lucky that President Rokujou-san didn't give me extra chores. Yelling like that was completely unacceptable. I'm so on edge lately; must be lack of sleep._

Chihaya found herself in front of the auditorium steps and took and seat. She sighed and rested her elbows on her knees, her head cradled in her hands.

"Funny, I thought all the upperclassmen from Miator were at the room temp contest." A tall girl dressed in a Lulim uniform wearing her long black hair tucked back with red flower clips smiled at Chihaya from the foot of the stairs.

"Oh, President Minamoto-san, I didn't see you there. Forgive me."

"Not a problem, although you can call me Chikaru-senpai. President Minamoto-san is too formal. It's Takemura-san, isn't it?" Chikaru smiled and took a seat next to Chihaya.

"Chikaru-senpai is too kind to remember my name. Please call me Chihaya-chan, everyone does."

"Chihaya-chan it is. So what keeps you away from Miator's room temp contest?" Chikaru smiled and closed her eyes and she too leaned back and enjoyed the sun.

Chihaya sighed again and stared at her feet. "President Rokujou-san threw me out. I deserved it though, my roommate Mizushima-san was being mean and I yelled at her. It was inappropriate."

"She must have said some terrible things. You don't seem like the type who gets upset easily."

"She's just always being difficult. She's mean to my friends and she's always teasing me. I'm tired today and I just reached my limit I guess." Chihaya covered her mouth with her hand.

"I apologize Chikaru-senpai. I've said too much!"

"Nonsense Chihaya-chan! I asked you what happened and you explained. But I will give you a piece of advice; teasing usually means something other than teasing. Perhaps Mizushima-san is hiding her true feelings."

"Chikaru-oneesama! Chikaru-oneesama! Are we still having our tea party?" A red-headed girl younger than Chihaya ran up wearing a long flowing gold dress.

"Yes Kizuna-chan, I will be right with you." Chikaru stood and smiled at Chihaya,

"Well, something to consider. Let's talk again Chihaya-chan. Have a nice day!"

"Thank you again Chikaru-senpai!" Chihaya called as Chikaru walked off towards Lulim with Kizuna at her side.

_Hidden feelings? What does that mean? Noriko-chan is grumpy to everyone. Well, that's not quite true-- she's only really mean to me. Even Tamao-chan and Nagisa-chan she mostly just ignores. _

Chihaya collected her book bag and turned to walk through the forest back to the dorms. Sunlight poured through the tree and Chihaya thought.

_Why does Noriko-chan treat me different? I swear I caught her crying the other day too when I came back with Eric-kun's letter. I know she hates Eric-kun but she wouldn't cry over him. The only time I've seen her cry was…_

Chihaya stopped walking as she remembered.

_Chihaya's eyes felt heavy as she opened them. Blinding white light greeted her gaze and she blinked slowly. As if a switch had been hit, suddenly noise filled her ears. Beeping and the sound of movement and doors closing and above that all she recognized a voice._

"_Noriko-chan, I appreciate that you are worried for Chihaya-chan but it is very late and the doctor's say she will be just fine." Nanny's voice was firm and tired._

"_I can't leave! She's my best friend. I'm staying." Noriko's stubborn voice filled her ears and she could hear a quiver in its normally strong timbre._

"_Besides," Noriko continued, "It should have been me hit by that car. If Chihaya hadn't jumped out in time…" Suddenly a sob ripped from Noriko. _

_Chihaya turned although her head hurt terribly. She saw Noriko with her head in her hands and spoke, her voice whispery._

"_Noriko-chan?"_

"_Chi-chan!" Noriko raised her head and jumped to her friend's side. "You're awake! Oh thank God!"_

_Chihaya smiled weakly as she noticed the redness around her friend's eyes. Tears still dripped from Noriko's chin. Chihaya reached to swipe them away but found her arm was too weak to reach that far._

"_What happened Noriko-chan?"_

"_I was being silly. You remember we had to get to the elementary school graduation ceremony and I was being difficult about wearing that stupid dress. I was running and I was halfway across the street when you stopped me. A car came up so fast and you ran out and pushed me out of the way. You were hit."_

_At those last words Noriko cried again. "I'm…so…sorry…Chi-chan. I'm…so…sorry!"_

"_Noriko-chan…it's okay. I'm okay now. I'll never leave you."_

Chihaya gasped and her face turned red as a thought came to mind.

_Oh my God! Chikaru-senpai thinks that Noriko-chan…likes me…the way Tamao-chan likes Nagisa-chan and the way Chikaru-senpai likes President Toumori-san. No! That can't be. I mean, if she did like me…_

Chihaya wrapped her arms around herself and smiled.

_If she did like me, I'd be…so happy. _

Chihaya then heard the cathedral bells and realized the sun was beginning to set. Cursing, she ran hoping to make it back to the dorms before curfew.

* * *

Noriko laid on her bed staring at the ceiling.

_Hmm, Chihaya-chan is still not back. She must be ready to kill me. Oh boy, I'm in trouble. Well not much I can do now I suppose._

She idly leaned over and glanced at the clock.

_I hope she doesn't miss curfew. Jeez this has been such a waste of an afternoon, neither of us got any studying done._

The door swung open and Chihaya walked in. She eyed Noriko and blushed.

"Well, it's almost dinner time Mizushima-san. Shall we?"

"What? You've been gone all afternoon--mad at me I'm sure--and all you have to say is 'Shall we go for dinner?'" Noriko sat up and stared at her roommate.

"Yeah, well, you were being an idiot as usual. I guess one of us has to be mature every now and then." Chihaya shrugged.

"Um, okay then…" Noriko shock her head. "Well, let's go for dinner then."

"After you Noriko-chan!" Chihaya bowed and gestured to the door.

"Don't call me that." Noriko stepped out and walked down the hall.

"Aye aye Captain!" Chihaya giggled and followed after her roommate.

* * *

Nagisa and Tamao smiled as Chihaya and Noriko took their seats at dinner. The four girls bowed their heads and began prayer, but Tamao glanced at Chihaya.

Chihaya stared at her meal as the other three girls began to eat.

Nagisa dove right into her food.

"Oh Tamao-chan! Dinner is SO good tonight. I hear we're getting fresh peaches and ice cream for dessert too. Yum yum!"

Tamao chuckled, "Nagisa-chan is as sweet as a peach."

Noriko groaned, "Would the two of you get a room already!" She took a large bite of her salmon.

Nagisa turned scarlet, "Uh, uh, Tamao-chan and I are just friends. No room needed!"

Tamao glared at Noriko and changed the subject.

"You've been quiet tonight Chihaya-chan, everything okay?"

"Yeah! I heard you both got kicked out of the room temp competition!" Nagisa added in between bites of dinner.

Chihaya rolled her eyes, "Yes, well, blame Mizushima-san for that. She's really good at making me angry."

"Well you're the one who allowed your temper to get the best of you. I merely was being honest." Noriko added and grinned arrogantly at Chihaya.

"Seriously Mizushima-san? Seriously?" Chihaya said through gritted teeth.

"What?" Noriko asked raising her eyebrows. "You said you were being mature…"

"That doesn't mean I need to have it rubbed in my face." Chihaya pushed her chair back and stood. "Forget it. Just forget it." She turned and walked out of the busy dining hall.

Nagisa smiled awkwardly and Tamao watched Chihaya leave. Noriko dug deeper into her food.

* * *

Chihaya stormed through the halls and walked up the stairs. She entered their room and collapsed on her bed. Tears raced down her face and she sobbed into her pillow.

_How could I ever think she cared about me at all? She is mean and cruel and I WILL NOT LOVE HER!_

For the first time in a while, sleep came quickly to Chihaya.

* * *

Noriko returned to their room later. Chihaya laid sound asleep still in her uniform on her bed. Noriko sat on hers and watched her roommate sleep.

_What's bothering you Chihaya-chan? I know I was a bitch earlier, I always am. We fight, we make up, its all good. But today, today was different. You were so happy to see me, and then, I messed it up._

Tears slid from Noriko's eyes.

_Oh Chihaya-chan, you'll never know how much I care. Maybe I'm like Tamao-chan and Shizuma-sama and Kasumi-kun and all the others. Maybe I do…like you._

Noriko bowed her head and cried until sleep brought her pain to a temporary end.


	6. So Close, Yet So Far

**Chapter 6: So Close, Yet so Far**

**Author's Note: **I apologize again for the delay. Seven will be up in a few days because it's half done already. I'm getting ready to move overseas, so everything is so busy! But I still plan on finishing the story (really we're not even half way yet!). Anyways, I hope you enjoy #6 :)

* * *

Noriko awoke that morning not to Chihaya's voice or usual antics but to the alarm beeping from across the room. Blinking, she opened her eyes and rolled over to face the bed where her roommate would be.

It was empty. Groaning, Noriko dragged her sleepy body out of bed and stumbled over to the alarm clock. She whacked it hard with her hand and yawned.

_Well this is lovely, Chihaya-chan isn't even here. I don't know whether to be relieved or upset. She's been hard to deal with lately. Of course, I really shouldn't have been such a jerk about the art thing. It's just sometimes I feel so..._

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Noriko swore and jumped up to shut the alarm clock off properly.

_I must have just hit snooze before. Well, regardless, it's time to get going whether Chihaya-chan joins me or not._

Noriko yawned again and stumbled her way to the shower.

* * *

Noriko found herself at the dining hall earlier than usual. She walked into the almost empty room and saw a familiar figure sitting at their usual spot.

Chihaya sat there with her nose in a book, oblivious to the world around her. Noriko found her seat across from her roommate and sat down.

"You're up early." Noriko said, rummaging through her book bag on her lap, eyes lifted up to look at Chihaya.

"Yes, I went to bed early and woke early. I didn't want to disturb you while I did some homework. I'm a bit behind." Chihaya said through the book, not moving it once.

"Oh well, thanks I guess."

"Not a problem."

Noriko pretended to read her history text for a while and Chihaya said nothing else. The hall gradually began to fill and before long Nagisa-chan and Tamao-chan had taken their places next to Chihaya.

The usual pleasantries were said and breakfast was served, all four girls hungry and not taking much time to chat. Noriko noticed though in between bites that Chihaya ate little.

Class that day progressed as usual, Noriko found herself staring at the back of Chihaya's head in math. She casually looked over her roommate's shoulder and noticed that again, Chihaya's notebook was blank.

Sensei took that moment to call on Noriko.

"Mizushima-san, please explain to use the answer for question 15."

"Yes Sensei. The answer to number 15 is x equals positive four and negative four. This is can be found by setting the equation to zero and then factoring. As the factors are x minus four times x plus four, whenever x is zero, the equation is solved. Thus is we set each factor to x values which will equal zero, we have found x. In this case, x is equal to positive and negative four."

Sensei smiled and nodded. "Correct, we should be moving onto harder problems soon. Clearly the class has a handle on this material."

Noriko sighed with relief and glanced over Chihaya's shoulder. Chihaya's notebook was still blank.

Noriko frowned.

_Jeez, normally when I nail a problem like that, Chihaya writes good job or something. It's like she didn't even notice. She's being so weird lately._

Noriko shook her head as she realized the blackboard was covered with notations again. Grasping her pencil firmly, she raced to copy down the remaining notes.

* * *

"What should we do now?" Nagisa-chan asked as the four girls stood in the Miator foyer next to the statue of the Virgin Mary.

"Well, it's time for clubs, actually Nagisa-chan." Tamao replied softly and smiled at her roommate.

"Clubs?" Nagisa asked.

"Yes, as you know, I am in the Literature club. Chihaya-chan is in the cooking club."

"Cooking club? That sounds yummy." Nagisa licked her lips at the thought of tasty treats.

Chihaya chuckled, "Yes it is! Today we are baking cookies as well, so it should be extra yummy. You should join."

Noriko sighed as she checked her watch. "Well, I have to go."

She turned and raced down the hall, hoping she would just make it.

* * *

Noriko made it just a fraction before the club bell rang. She scooted to the change room and slipped into her archery uniform, tucking Chihaya's charm into its usual place.

Miharu stood in the center of the gym floor and the girls ran to join her. They began stretching and each took a quick lap around the room.

After, they stood and Miharu spoke.

"Well team, our first competition is next week. I want each of us to work hard until then and remember that we are more than capable of coming in first. I expect everyone to keep up with practice and lateness will not be tolerated. This is starting to get serious, and I want us to be ready for Nationals in the fall. There we will have some real competition, so let's make a name for ourselves now!"

The team cheered and nodded. Noriko turned and found her usual spot. She raised her bow and let the arrow fly clear. It missed the center of the target, but only by a fraction. She tried again. Again she missed.

She cursed under her breath.

_This is an easy shot! A warm up. I'm too distracted, I have to think clearly._

She raised her bow to shoot again when Miharu was at her side.

"Mizushima-san, you're underestimating yourself. I'll move the target back for you."

Noriko groaned inside, not wanting to embarrass herself again. Miharu moved the target back and came and stood by her side.

"Try it again Mizushima."

Noriko gritted her teeth and thought of all the things she would like to say to her captain and refrained. She held the bow and eyed the center. She shot and the arrow flew and hit right into the dead center of the target.

Inside her heart jumped for joy, but she held her face calm and clear.

"Congratulations Mizushima-san. Perhaps use this distance for warm up; our hearts always know when we are not setting our sights high enough." She winked at Noriko and went over to help Shoiji-san.

Noriko groaned and raised her bow to shoot again. She didn't notice the red haired figure by the door.

The arrow flew straight again and hit the target cleanly. Nagisa-chan gasped and the whole club turned.

Nagisa muttered something and took off down the hall.

Miharu came and stood by Noriko. "So that's the famed Nagisa-chan. We'll have to tell her if she joins our club to be more polite." She chuckled and Noriko smiled.

Sometimes Nagisa-chan was just too funny.

* * *

Chihaya was quiet at dinner again that evening. Noriko watched her push her food around her plate and eat little of it. Nagisa babbled on about clubs and Lulim and Noriko zoned out.

After dinner, she walked with Chihaya up to their room.

"So, got any nice cookies for me, Chihaya-chan?"

"No unfortunately Mizushima-san. I gave my helping to Aya-chan. She said her roommate really loved peanut butter."

"Oh well, if they were peanut butter. I don't really like peanut butter." Noriko unlocked their door and the girls entered their room.

Chihaya flicked on her desk lamp and set her book bag down.

Noriko sat on her bed and kicked her shoes off.

"So Chihaya-chan, isn't Nagisa-chan odd. She completely interrupted my archery practice today."

"I guess." Chihaya responded as she opened their math textbook.

"You should have seen it. Nagisa-chan standing there and she made this loud noise and we all turned to look at her and she runs away. What a goofball."

"Sounds hilarious."

"Oh and I shot a bulls-eye today too! And on a harder target than I usually use. Miharu-senpai made me change it. At first I thought she was being a bitch, but it seems she was right."

"Congratulations." Chihaya began working on a problem.

Noriko glared at her roommate's back.

_What the hell Chihaya-chan? You're acting so apathetic. What is wrong? Jeez…wait, no, I got mad at her last time she did this and it didn't help. Maybe she just wants some extra attention._

"So, you have math homework. Do you need a hand with that? I actually don't have too much to do tonight…just some history reading and a few math problems. Maybe we could do them together."

"That's okay, I'm fine."

"Well, alright then." Noriko said through clenched teeth. She got up and moved herself to her own desk.

She managed to get absorbed enough in history to allow her anger to dissipate. She read and was brought back to earth by the sound of Chihaya's chair moving across the room.

She watched her roommate head to the bathroom and heard the shower come on. Chihaya emerged after a while with her wet hair wrapped in a towel and wearing her nightdress. She promptly went back to work without even a word to the staring Noriko.

A chill of fear ran down Noriko's spine.

_She's really thin. I've never seen her like this. She's always been petite but her nightdress just hangs on her. I could see her shoulders poking through. What's going on? I don't know what to say. For the first time in twelve years, I really feel like I don't know Chihaya-chan at all._

Noriko finished her reading and flicked her light off. She climbed into her own pajamas and slipped under the covers of her bed.

"Um, good night Chihaya-chan."

Chihaya didn't answer.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_ Chihaya wrote,

_Noriko-chan left for her tournament yesterday, she won't be back until late tonight. I really do hope she does well. I haven't been myself lately. After the room temp fight, I really feel afraid to be around Noriko-chan. Not that she'd ever hurt me (well, not physically at least) but because I'm afraid I will start to like her again. And no, I don't mean just as a friend._

_I feel like if I can keep her at arm's length it won't hurt as badly as when she finds out about Eric-kun. I can't stop thinking about him and spring break. I feel like I'm loosing my mind. I just feel so lost and scared and Noriko-chan is being so nice but I know she'd never understand. She'd never understand._

Tears filled Chihaya's eyes and she blinked them back. She slammed the diary shut and tucked it back in its proper place under her mattress.

_I probably shouldn't even write about Eric-kun and everything in it. I don't even know why I'm afraid to tell her. As far as I'm concerned she's rejected me already so it doesn't even matter. And yet part of me still wants to hope._

Chihaya glanced at the clock and sighed. She'd be late for breakfast if she didn't hurry.

* * *

From her seat she eyed the back of Yumi-chan's head and pretended to listen. It was the last class of the day, English, and Chihaya could not concentrate. Sensei was discussing the finer details of the progressive tense and Chihaya couldn't care less.

The bell rang signaling the end of the day and Sensei smiled at the class.

"Alright class, I will be taking your papers in now." The girls gathered their belongings and lined up handing in their assignments as they left. Chihaya's blood ran cold as she realized she had completely forgotten about the assignment.

Chihaya's mind raced as she gathered her items wondering what she could possibly tell Sensei. The line was shrinking as the girls left and suddenly Chihaya realized that it was her turn. She clutched her grammar book to her chest and stood in front of sensei.

"Kanato-sensei, um, my paper…" Chihaya stumbled over the words.

Kanato Mariko sighed. Chihaya was one of her best students but lately her work was lacking if it was present at all.

"I take it Takemura-san that you do not have your paper completed." She raised an eyebrow and eyed Chihaya.

"Gomenasai Sensei." Chihaya fought back tears welling in her eyes.

"Takemura-san, this behavior is not like you. This is the second assignment this month and the rest have been completed rather shoddily."

Chihaya looked at the floor unsure of what to say.

Mariko sighed and turned, sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Takemura-san, is everything alright? I understand you know that the Sisters are not the most, welcoming individuals." Mariko smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear. She was young and one of the few teachers who was not also a Sister.

Chihaya looked up at her teacher. Mariko perched on the edge of a desk wearing her long black hair down. Her brown eyes were warm and Chihaya ached to tell her the agony in her heart. But she couldn't; as kind as Sensei was, the older woman would tell the Sisters and Chihaya would have to leave the only home she had ever really known.

"Thank you Sensei. I think I have been too distracted lately with club duties to work adequately on my homework. I will cut back and work harder. I apologize again." Chihaya bowed.

Mariko inwardly sighed and nodded. "Well Takemura-san, please tell Mizushima-san when she returns from her archery tournament that she may hand in her paper then. As for you, I expect the paper to be completed by Monday. As it is Friday today, you have the weekend to work on it. Am I clear Takemura-san?"

Chihaya nodded and bowed once more. "Yes Sensei. Thank you for thinking of me and Mizushima-san."

Mariko smiled weakly "You're dismissed Takemura-san. Go work on your paper."

Chihaya turned and exited, closing the classroom door behind her. She walked down Miator's long hallway and past the Virgin Mary statue. Once she was out in the front courtyard she breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Chihaya was sitting at her desk after lunch doodling aimlessly as she attempted to re-read her math notes. The spring sunshine poured into her room.

A knock echoed through the room and the door opened after. Chihaya turned and stared as Noriko walked in carrying her overnight bag.

"How was the tournament?" Chihaya asked softly.

"I could have done better." Noriko muttered as she chucked her bag in a corner and flopped onto her bed, covering her face with her pillow.

_Oh crap, it went badly and she's upset. I have to say something. No! I can't care, I won't care. I should just leave her be._

Chihaya watched her roommate and got up. She knelt on the floor next to her roommate's head.

"You want to talk about it?" She asked.

_Crap Chihaya! You aren't supposed to do this! _Screamed Chihaya's voice of reason.

"I let the team down Chihaya-chan. I missed so many stupidly easy shots."

"You're so good Noriko-chan. I've seen you shoot. You're so good." Chihaya whispered and reached out squeezing her roommate's shoulder.

"Yeah? So good at what? Archery? Yeah right. Good at being a friend? Lately it would seem like I suck at that too based on how you act around me!" Noriko angrily flipped on her side and stared at the wall.

Tears raced down Chihaya's face and she leaned against the side of the bed. She sobbed her heart feeling like it would collapse.

Noriko whipped back over and stared in shock at Chihaya.

"Chi-chan, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it. I'm sorry."

"No…I'…m sorry. A friend wouldn't be so cruel to you." Another sob raced through Chihaya's body and tears continued to gush.

"Chihaya" Noriko whispered as she reached her arms around Chihaya's body and pulled her tiny roommate up onto the bed.

Chihaya collapsed into Noriko's embrace. Tears burned hot on Noriko's cheek as she felt Chihaya's grief.

"What's wrong Chihaya?" Noriko whispered into Chihaya's ear.

"I…I'm…I'm failing school…" Chihaya sobbed as she spit the words out.

"Failing?" Noriko asked in confusion.

"Yes Noriko-chan. Failing!"

Noriko tightened her embrace around Chihaya and rested her head on Chihaya's shoulder.

"So that's it?"

"…Yes…that's it."

_And admittedly, even though that isn't IT, it's still a big problem. _Chihaya thought to herself.

"Chihaya-chan, I'll help you. We'll study every night. If you're having trouble with French I'm sure Tamao-chan can help to. And with English, Yumi-chan. I can take care of the rest."

"What? Are you serious? After the bitch I've been to you?" Chihaya turned her head to look up into Noriko's blue eyes.

"Chihaya, of course I will help." _I'd do anything for you. _Noriko thought to herself.

"Thank you Noriko-chan. Thank you. I don't think I deserve this…"

"Shh Chihaya-chan."

Noriko held her roommate and smiled in spite of herself. Maybe things would be alright.

* * *

Chihaya gritted her teeth as she finished answering her last math problem. She broke the tip of her pencil with the force when she finished writing x equaled negative root 10. She turned and handed the paper to Noriko, sitting behind her.

"There, that's the last of my practice questions." Chihaya said.

"Great, I'll check it over." Noriko stared at the paper eyeing each line of algebra looking for errors.

The two girls sat at their usual desks in the French room. Classes for the day were due to start in another fifteen minutes. It was a habit they had started, eating breakfast early and then walking to class in order to get an extra forty minutes of study time.

Noriko finished checking the problem set and grinned at her roommate.

"Chihaya-chan, this is great. You made one error, here on question 7," Noriko pointed to the error, "You just dropped your negative. Otherwise, a perfect score! I think you're starting to understand."

"Really? You think Mizushima-san?"

"I really think so" Noriko's lips parted in a brilliant smile, her eyes sparkling with pride for her roommate.

Chihaya's eyes met Noriko's.

_I never realized how beautiful her eyes are. So blue, like the sky. She's really proud of me._

Chihaya broke eye contact and turned away to hide her blush. Suddenly the sound of voices filled the tiny classroom and Chihaya turned to see Nagisa and Tamao enter with another group of their classmates.

"Chihaya-chan! Mizushima-san! We missed you at breakfast." Tamao said smiling as she sat at her desk.

Chihaya stood and stretched and smiled at her friends.

"Well, Mizushima-san and I have started early morning studying when our heads are fresh."

"Wow, that's a good idea." Nagisa said pulling her pencil out of her pencil case.

"Although interesting news." Tamao said thoughtfully, "Yaya-chan and Hikari-chan from Spica heard crying sounds in the dorms last night."

"What???" Nagisa cried out, "Hikari-chan and Yaya-chan heard monsters???"

Chihaya giggled at Nagisa and turned to Tamao, "It's the girl of the hallway, isn't it?"

"Yes" Tamao nodded, "One of the seven mysteries. Have you heard of them Nagisa-chan?"

"Um…no" Nagisa replied.

Chihaya counted on her fingers, "Let's see, 'The Girl in the Hallway', 'The Mirror in the Ballroom', 'The 13th Stair at the Sunshade Room', 'The Maria Sculpture that Turns Heavy', 'The Piano that Plays by Itself.', 'The 7th Door', and 'The Secret of the Basement'." Chihaya finished listing the seventh mystery as Tamao added her own.

"The Laughter in the Conference Room" Tamao said, "Wait, what's that?"

Chihaya bent forward, her hair falling in her eyes making her look ghastly.

"Legend says on the walls of the forbidden basement there are smears that look like human faces!"

"AHHHH!" Nagisa-chan cried out. "Noooo! Nagisa-chan is too much of a scaredy cat!"

"There are discrepencies between Chihaya-chan's mysteries and mine." Tamao said to herself.

"This is ridiculous" Noriko said speaking for the first time. "The mysteries are all made up. Of course there are differences, it's just nonsense."

Glaring at her roommate, Chihaya fought back, "They can't all be made up!"

"But they are. Nagisa-chan has nothing to worry about. Except maybe passing French." Noriko chuckled as Sensei entered and called their class to order.

* * *

The clock ticked and Chihaya wrote furiously. Her last exam of the term, math, and she had fifteen minutes left. Her hand scribbled furiously.

Behind her, Noriko sat relaxed. Her test was finished and lying face down on her desk. She fiddled with her pencil and watched Chihaya scribble furiously.

_Come on Chi-chan! We've spent every day for the last three weeks studying. You can do this. _

Noriko fiddled with her pencil and waited.

DING! The bell echoed through the quiet of the classroom. Sensei stood and spoke.

"Time. Papers in please."

Chihaya stood, taking her paper with her. Noriko followed behind her. Neither said a word as they handed their papers to Sensei. Tamao and Nagisa followed behind them. The four girls turned and exited the classroom. Once outside the door, Nagisa spoke.

"We're done! Done! Done! Done!" She spun around giggling.

"Agreed!" Chihaya grinned, "Let's celebrate! I hear they have cake in the dorms. Let's go right now."

"Cake?" Nagisa's eyes widened with delight, "Free cake?"

Tamao grinned and patted Nagisa's shoulder. "Yep, free cake. I have to go to the literature club and present my report on the Dorm Mysteries. I'll see you later though." Tamao turned and walked back towards Miator.

Nagisa nodded absently at Tamao's comments and ran towards the dorms. Chihaya turned to Noriko and smiled. Noriko grinned at Chihaya and ruffled her hair.

"We'd better go before Nagisa-chan eats all the cake."

"Here here!" Chihaya replied. Taking Noriko's hand, the two ran after Nagisa.


	7. Oh Those Summer Nights!

**Chapter 7: Oh Those Summer Nights!**

**Author's Note:** Wow this chapter completely ballooned and I had to break it into 2. So we're not done with summer school yet! I know I've been slow slow slow with updates, but I'm trying harder. Also, thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. I started this series because I really felt that Chihaya and Noriko deserved to have a story, writing only for myself, but you guys keep reminding me to tell this tale! I think without you I might have quit after Chapter 4 ^^. So thank you all again! I hope this one meets with your approval :)

* * *

Chihaya stood in front of President Rokujou-san in the student council chamber of the Strawberry Dorms.

"President, you summoned me?" Chihaya asked nervously, pressing her hands tightly together behind her back, feeling her sweaty palms.

Rokujou Miyuki sighed. This was not a conversation she wanted to have.

"Takemura-san, you have of course seen your term marks by now I take it."

Chihaya swallowed nervously. She had seen her report card yes.

"I have yes. I didn't fail anything though…"

"No you did not. However, you had the lowest marks in both fourth year English and in fourth year history; the lowest fourth year marks across the dorms."

Chihaya bit her lip, unsure of what to say.

"The point is" Miyuki continued, "That even Lulim had higher marks. This is unacceptable Takemura-san. Miator is not a school that tolerates this. I have half a mind to keep you from going to Summer School; however, the rules state unless a student fails a class, they shall be allowed to attend if they want. So, you are allowed to go."

Chihaya breathed an audible sigh of relief. The last thing any student wanted was to be prevented from going to Summer School.

"But let me make myself clear Takemura-san. If your marks do not improve in second semester, there will be consequences. I will not see Miator's rankings go down because of you."

Chihaya nodded vehemently. She never wanted to be confronted by her student council president ever again.

"I understand President."

"Good. You are dismissed." Miyuki turned her back as if to emphasize the finality of the statement.

Chihaya turned and walked out the door.

* * *

Chihaya stared out the window as their bus continued down the highway. The ocean glittered and she watched as gulls dove down into the waves.

Noriko had her nose in a new Naruto manga and was completely oblivious. The bus was noisy with each pair of students talking excitedly to themselves. Sister Hamasaka sat at the front of the bus, occasionally turning to yell for the excited girls to be quiet.

Chihaya sighed as the sun sparkled on the waves. Miyuki's words echoed in her mind.

_President Rokujou-san was right. I failed Miator this term, I failed everyone. I feel so alone, Noriko-chan is so kind lately and I don't deserve any of it. At least we're outside of the dorms; it's nice to be by the sea._

She could see through the window the cove where they were headed and the roof of the lodge rose into view. Chihaya smiled as she eyed the place where she had spent some time every summer for the past three years.

The noise level raised another twenty decibels with excited girls pointing to their roommates,

"Look! There's the lodge! We're here!"

"See Aya-chan! See! See!"

"Enough!" Sister Hamasaka's voice cut through the chatter although she spoke at normal speaking volume. At the front of the bus she stood, grasping the rail with her hand. She scowled at the girls, "Ladies do not yell at the top lungs. You will all be quiet." She turned back to looking out the front window.

Across the bus girls stifled giggles into their hands. Chihaya smiled. Summer really had started!

The bus slowed as they entered the parking loop in front of the grand building. Sister Hamasaka muttered something to the driver and then disembarked. The girls watched as the other four buses pulled up alongside theirs; the entirety of the Strawberry Dorms could not fit on one alone.

Sister Hamasaka returned and called each pair by name.

"Watabae, Yumi and Sasaki, Aya"

Yumi and her roommate walked to the front of the bus with their book bags in hand. Yumi took the room key Sister Hamasaka thrust at her and exited with Aya on her heels.

Chihaya leaned back into her seat listening as each roommate pair was called. Noriko continued to read her manga as if she had not heard any of the earlier ruckus.

The bus was almost empty when Sister Hamasaka said their names.

"Takemura, Chihaya and Mizushima, Noriko."

The few fourth years remaining on the bus stared at Noriko as she walked up the aisle. Chihaya followed fighting with all her might not to break out laughing at the puzzled looks on her classmates' faces. She alone was privileged enough to know Noriko's true identity.

Noriko said nothing as she led Chihaya to the lodge's elevator. They passed groups of Spica and Lulim girls on their way. The elevator stopped at the third floor and Noriko found their way to their room.

The room was warm with the summer breeze blowing through the open window. Chihaya ran to it and looked out over the front of the lodge and down to the sprawling beach. The smell of the sea filled her nose, the salt a harsh scent after the flowers of Astraea Hill.

Noriko kicked her bag into the closet and placed her manga on the nightstand next to one of the beds.

"So, we should get ready to go to the beach then. Sister Hamasaka said today is entirely dedicated to the beach." Noriko began unbuttoning her summer uniform.

Chihaya nodded without turning, her eyes still captivated by the view.

"You know Mizushima-san, this is our fourth trip out here and I still cannot believe the view."

"I guess it's pretty spectacular. Personally, I prefer being on the beach rather than watching the beach you know. Hint hint." Noriko chuckled.

"Alright!" Chihaya sighed in exasperation. "I'll get ready!" She dug through her bag and found her swimsuit.

Noriko had stripped out of her uniform and was standing in her red and orange bikini. Chihaya giggled as Noriko blushed.

"You got ready fast."

"Well I thought ahead and put my suit on underneath my uniform."

"Hmm that's not a bad idea…too bad I didn't think of it." Chihaya shed her clothes and stood naked in front of Noriko.

Noriko blushed scarlet and turned pretending to fuss with the lamp on the dresser.

Chihaya blushed and changed into her swimsuit quickly. She tied the bow on her striped halter top, her skin still pink with her blush. She turned to Noriko.

"Alright, shall we?"

"Don't forget your sunscreen. I don't want to hear you whining all night if you get burned."

"Last time I checked you were the one who got burnt last summer Noriko-chan."

"Don't call me that." Noriko replied as she opened their door and motioned for Chihaya to exit.

* * *

Chihaya carried her pink tote bag daintily despite the weight. The sun felt good and hot on her back as the two girls walked side by side down to the beach. Chihaya kept turning her head to look at the various girls in their differing swim suits while Noriko headed straight for the ocean.

"Here, this will do." Noriko said as she shucked her towel onto the ground.

"Noriko-chan, we're two feet from the sea and twenty feet from anyone. And look, the nearest girls are Lulim first years. Can't we go and see Nagisa-chan and Tamao-chan? Look they're over there!"

Noriko ignored Chihaya and waded into the water. She closed her eyes and smiled blissfully lifting her face up to the sun. Taking another moment, she dove headfirst into the waves and disappeared underwater. She emerged again shortly ten feet farther away from shore.

"Chihaya-chan! The water is great! Come on in!"

"Mizushima-san, you ninny! You forgot to put your sunscreen on! Get back here!"

Noriko dove again into the waves. Chihaya groaned with irritation.

"Well fine! You won't be happy when I get over there!"

Chihaya ran into the water, wincing at the momentary chill. She dove and felt the cold water rush over her submerged body. Kicking her feet with practiced precision, she swam under the waves and out into the crystal clear depths.

She surfaced right in front of Noriko. Grabbing her roommate's arm, she spoke.

"Jeez Noriko-chan, get back to shore, I really don't want you to get burned. You really do wh…"

Before Chihaya could finish her sentence, Noriko picked her roommate up and threw her into the waves.

Sputtering sea water, Chihaya wiped her eyes and shouted.

"Well, that was the funniest thing I've seen all day." Noriko grinned at the angry Chihaya.

Before she could say another word, Noriko tumbled backwards as Chihaya used the water's buoyancy to flip her roommate.

Noriko surfaced again and Chihaya stood with hands on her hips grinning.

"Looks like someone likes to pick on easy targets. Well this time I'm not so easy!" Chihaya swam and lifted Noriko throwing her into the waves. "Take that!"

"You're so dead!"

Chihaya giggled and Noriko swam as quickly as a fish after her.

From the shore, Tamao watched her friends and smiled to herself.

* * *

Chihaya winced as she rubbed her towel over her wet shoulders. From a few feet away, Noriko was groaning as well.

"Looks like we both got burnt!" Chihaya grinned at Noriko.

"True, but I still kicked your butt. That was worth a little discomfort."

"Ha! You'd like to think so. We both know the truth though."

"Ahh Chihaya-chan. Clearly as delusional as always."

The two girls began the walk back towards the lodge right as Sister Hamasaka's whistle blew. They passed a group of Spicans, still bantering, when a whistle and a hoot caught their ears.

Chihaya turned to see none other than Kasumi and her friends. Kasumi winked at Chihaya and spoke.

"Hey cutie. Jeez Mizushima-kun, you never told me your roommates a hottie when she's in a bikini. Why hello there." Kasumi winked again at Chihaya and shifted her hips in a more provocative pose.

Chihaya blushed scarlet and was busy thinking of an appropriately scathing response when suddenly Noriko spoke.

"Looks like you've put on weight Takahashi-san. Hotties like Chihaya-chan tend to prefer hotties. Alas, I don't see any here." Noriko eyed each Spican with a long look and shook her head. "Nope, no hotties."

Chihaya brought her hand quickly to her mouth to hide her jaw drop and Noriko continued on. The Spicans stood there stunned. Chihaya raced to catch up with her roommate.

"What the hell was that Noriko-chan?"

Noriko said nothing and Chihaya stared at her roommate. After arriving back at their room, Chihaya tried again.

"Care to explain what that thing with Kasumi was earlier?"

Noriko turned from hanging her clothes in the closet and glared at Chihaya.

"Oh I'm sorry princess. Did you want to go and flirt with Kasumi? Was it wrong of me to try and preserve your honor and deny her your presence? Forgive me."

"What are you talking about? I hate Kasumi. I just didn't expect your response, that's all."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's all this is. Whatever Chihaya, go and be with Kasumi for all I care. I'm not discussing this." Noriko turned and walked out the door, slamming it behind her.

_What the heck? I just wanted to know what was wrong!_

* * *

Noriko felt the wind tease her hair as she stood on the crest of the hill watching the girls gathering flowers in the meadow below. She sighed and kicked the grass.

_Well Noriko you've done good. Summer school is ruined because you couldn't not be retarded to Chihaya for all of three days. Good job._

Noriko kicked the ground and eyed the mass of girls. She watched Sister Hamasaka appear in the center, taking head count before the hike would begin.

"Mizushima-san, you're not down there. Sister Hamasaka will be angry with you." Miharu grinned, her gold eyes flashing.

"Miharu-senpai, I didn't see you there." Noriko replied in surprise.

"Well, I misplaced my gym clothes this morning, so I'm running a bit late. You seem ready to go though, so why aren't you down there with your roommate and friends?"

Noriko eyed the smiling Miharu, "Well…"

Miharu started walking towards the group, "Come on, Sister Hamasaka is glaring at us."

They joined the tail end of the group under Sister Hamasaka's glare and took up the end of the parade with a pack of Lulim girls giggling in front of them.

"So roommate troubles? I find that interesting, Takemura-san seems so positive and bubbly."

"Ha! She is on the surface; underneath she's moody as heck."

"Hmm so I was right then!" Miharu chuckled, "Well, whose fault is it right now?"

"What? I never said it was anyone's fault?"

"So it's yours then. What did you do?"

Noriko scowled "Well Chihaya-chan was the one who wanted to flirt with Kasumi-kun."

Miharu pursed her lips in thought for a moment. "Ahhh Takahashi-san. Spican. Hmm, I've heard interesting things but that's irrelevant. So what did Takemura-san do?"

"She asked me why I defended her against Kasumi-kun's cat calls."

"You've got it bad Mizushima-san don't you?" Miharu plucked a pink blossom from a tree and eyed it.

"Got what bad?"

Miharu said nothing and smiled at Noriko. Suddenly, Noriko's face went crimson as she realized the meaning of her senpai's words.

"Oh no! Chihaya-chan is my best friend, no more…it's perfectly platonic!"

"Whatever you say Mizushima-san. But since we have this time, let's discuss strategy for the next archery competition."

Noriko sighed inwardly with relief. Some topics were just too close to home.

* * *

They group arrived at the mountain meadow and disbanded with picnic lunches in hands. Sister Hamasaka yelled out rules and boundaries and the girls giggled, some getting the occasional telling off if they crept too close to the Sister's space.

Black haired Shoiji-san ran up to Miharu and Noriko as they entered the meadow.

"Miharu-senpai, Mayu-chan and I wanted to speak with you about the archery club. Is now a good time?"

Noriko caught sight of a familiar group of bodies setting up their lunch and bowed to Miharu.

"If you'll excuse me Miharu-senpai."

"Of course Mizushima-san, I enjoyed our chat." Miharu smiled and walked away with Shoiji-san.

Noriko walked across the field to where Tamao was laying out a checked blanket with Nagisa and Chihaya helping her smooth out the edges.

Nagisa looked up and smiled.

"Mizushima-san! We didn't see you on the hike."

Tamao smiled and Chihaya eyed Noriko warily.

"Yes, well, Miharu-senpai and I were discussing strategy and practice routines to get ready for our next tournament."

"That sounds very interesting Mizushima-san." Tamao replied.

"Can we eat now! I'm hungry!" Nagisa giggled and flopped on the blanket. The girls sat. Noriko sat next to Chihaya.

"Mmmm these sandwiches are sooo good. I love summer school!" Nagisa said through a mouthful of food

"The sandwiches aren't as good as my Nagisa-chan!" Tamao giggled.

"Oh Tamao-chan!"

Noriko watched Chihaya nibble on her sandwich. Chihaya glanced at Noriko and their eyes made contact. Noriko smiled gently and Chihaya smiled back.

Chihaya shuffled closer to Noriko as Nagisa struggled to free herself from Tamao's vice-like hug.

"I'm sorry Chihaya-chan."

"I forgive you. Summer school isn't for fighting you know." Chihaya whispered back.

Noriko's sapphire blue eyes met Chihaya's ruby red and suddenly Chihaya's hand was on top of Noriko's.

_We're close, I don't know if we've ever been this close. What do I do? Do I kiss her? Should I kiss you Chihaya-chan? Crap? Why do I want to kiss her? Okay, I'm just going to do it!_

A screech ripped through the air as Sister Hamasaka blew the whistle to signal they should get going. Chihaya jumped at the noise and flew backwards into Tamao and Nagisa.

"Ooof!" Chihaya cried.

Tamao groaned under Chihaya's weight and Nagisa reached to try and pull her friend off her roommate.

"Stop playing around guys, we have to go." Noriko muttered.

The girls stumbled to their feet and began packing up the picnic. Tamao glanced at the red faced Noriko.

They began their walk back to the lodge, Nagisa running ahead to chat with a pair of Spicans.

Tamao walked with Chihaya and Noriko followed behind.

_She was right, Miharu-senpai. Am I that obvious? I guess I do have feelings for Chi-chan…how could I not? She's sweet and kind and a pain in my butt, but I love her. I always have._

Noriko sighed and followed her roommate back to civilization.


	8. The Girls of Summer

**Chapter 8: The Girls of Summer**

**Author's Note:** Here is the end of summer school! This was probably the easiest chapter to write so far as it's my favorite, so hopefully you will like it too. Chapter 9 will take a bit longer I think, but I'll do my best. And thank you again to all my awesome reviewers, you rock! (PS: This one is a bit more...adult than the others...but I promise it won't get any more grownup than this!)

* * *

The air of twilight was warm as the girls gathered in a crowd, anticipation buzzing through the air.

Chihaya stood with Noriko and they watched the lines forming to draw their partner's name from the box.

"You know Mizushima-san, we've never done the temple walk together in three years."

"No, we haven't. Well, it doesn't matter. I see enough of you anyways." Noriko grinned impishly at Chihaya.

Chihaya rolled her eyes.

"A you a picker or a pickee this year Chihaya-chan?"

"I'm a pickee, you?"

"Picker, I guess I'd better get in line."

"I'll wait with you. Besides, someone's going to show up at some point for me." Chihaya laughed.

Together they stood in line and soon Noriko put her hand in the pot and pulled a slip out. She grinned at Chihaya.

"You haven't been picked yet, maybe this is our year!"

Noriko opened the slip and read the name slowly. She gritted her teeth and squished her brows together angrily.

"I cannot believe this!"

"What? Who'd you get?"

Noriko shoved the paper at Chihaya. Chihaya opened the slip and read:

Takahashi, Kasumi

Chihaya's eyes widened with surprise.

"Wow, Kasumi-kun and you are tied by the red cord of fate. I wonder why?"

"Whatever, there is NOTHING I can get from this at all. This is the dumbest thing ever."

Noriko crunched the paper into her hand and sighed.

"Well, I guess I'd better go find my partner! Good luck Chihaya-chan."

"You too Noriko-chan."

"Don't call me that" Noriko muttered as she walked off.

She eyed the crowd and sighed, picking out Kasumi's indigo locks out of a group of Spicans. She crushed her hand around the paper harder and walked over to the group.

"Well look what we have here? Looking for hotties again Mizushima-kun?" Kasumi tilted her head and batted her eyelashes at Noriko. Her friends laughed.

"I'm paired with you Takahashi-kun." Noriko shoved the crumpled paper at Kasumi.

Kasumi ripped the piece of paper out of Noriko's hand. She read it over and over again.

"Well this must be some kind of joke. Nevertheless, it is a sign of character to take what happens in life even if it is hopelessly unfair. Especially to be stuck with you." Kasumi's friends giggled.

"Are you done?"

"Yes. Let's go."

Kasumi air kissed her friends and turned on her heel and walked towards the head of the forest path. Noriko rolled her eyes and followed. The Spican waited at the trail head and Noriko caught up. Kasumi took one of the candles on the table, lit it and silently the two entered the forest, walking side by side.

"So since we're doing this thing together, we might as well be on a first name basis." Kasumi smirked.

"Alright Kasumi-kun."

"So, what's your name Mizushima-kun."

"Like I'd tell you."

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad."

"Mizushima-kun is fine. If you haven't noticed, everyone calls me that."

"Oh really? Even Chihaya-chan?"

Noriko stopped and glared at Kasumi.

"You don't get to call her that. She's Takemura-san to you."

Kasumi rolled her eyes and continued on.

"Jeez protective much."

"Shut up."

They continued on in silence. Out of the darkness, the forest temple rose, alit by the pillar candles. Together they entered and knelt at the altar.

_Dear God…do I call you God? I'm asking for a wish after all, so is this really a prayer? Well no matter. I'm not sure what to say. A wish, so that should be something big because they say these wishes come true. And I have to admit, I am on the Miator archery team which is what I wished for last year. So a wish…_

_I wish I could be more honest with Chihaya-chan. I think the reason we fight so much is because I can't be honest with her so I tease her and make her angry. So I guess that's what I'm wishing for, to be able to tell Chi-chan the truth._

"Are you done?" Kasumi poked Noriko's shoulder.

"No thanks to you."

They bowed and exited the temple.

"So what did you wish for?" Kasumi asked; her eyes ahead of the road.

"I cannot believe you are asking me that. As if it is any of your business!"

"Do you know what I wished for?"

"Right because being in your head is the first place I'd ever want to be." Noriko replied sarcastically.

"Chihaya-chan completely deserves better than you."

Noriko eyed Kasumi out of the corner of her eye.

"But anyways, I wished that when I ask Chihaya-chan out, she says yes."

Noriko stopped and stared straight ahead as Kasumi continued.

"But as I was saying, Chihaya-chan doesn't deserve you at all. She's cute and attractive and those lips are extremely kissable. And I bet the other pair is just as nice."

Noriko moved in a second and slammed Kasumi up against a tree, her hands pushing hard against her shoulders.

"Don't you ever say anything about Chihaya-chan again. Ever! EVER!"

Kasumi's orange eyes widened in shock and fear.

"You can bait me, you can be an utter bitch to me, but I swear to God in heaven Kasumi if you ever, ever lay a hand on Chihaya-chan, you will regret it. Do you understand me!"

"…yes…" Kasumi whispered.

Noriko let her go and stepped back as Kasumi slumped to the floor, the candle's flame flickering as she squeezed the wax taper in her hand.

"Let's go."

Kasumi stumbled to her feet and they continued on in silence. The path brightened as they reached the trail head and the light of the full moon broke through the trees.

_Oh God what have I done? If Kasumi tells the Sisters, I'm going to get expelled. Why? Because she insulted Chihaya-chan? It's just Kasumi, she's all bark and no bite. And besides, she can hope all she wants about Chihaya-chan, it will never happen. So why did I freak out like that?_

"Mizushima-san, I won't touch her. I was just kidding." Kasumi whispered as the trail head came into sight.

"I'm sorry Kasumi-san. I lost my temper."

"You're terrifying you know." Kasumi chuckled. "I'll make a deal with you."

"I'm listening."

"We'll keep this little incident to ourselves. I won't go after Chihaya-chan and you won't tell Julie-chan that I'm interested in another girl."

"Who's Julie-chan?" Noriko turned and asked.

Kasumi grabbed her hands behind her head, and grinned sheepishly, "Julie-chan's my ever so sexy girlfriend. I'm just not so good at the whole faithful thing."

Noriko shook her head and smiled. "Yeah well, this will stay between us. Just like the fact I saw you naked outside the dorms on the first day of school will stay between us."

"Ha, beat at my own game." Kasumi stopped and looked out onto the moonlit field. The two girls stared out.

"You know" Kasumi raised her eyebrows and smirked, "This could be the start of a good partnership. I bait the kids and you beat them up."

"Don't bet on it." Noriko began walking across the field, leaving Kasumi behind.

"A girl can hope!" Kasumi chuckled and watched the purple haired girl walk back to the lodge.

* * *

Noriko ran back to her room. She flung open the door and sighed with relief to find it empty. She stood and closed her eyes and trembled.

_Oh my God, I'm not going to get expelled. Kasumi-san isn't going to tell on me, thank god. But jeez, why did I fight for Chihaya? This isn't a crush…I can't…I can't deal with this right now!_

As quickly as she had returned to the room, she turned and slammed the door running down the halls and down the stairs until she was out in the back courtyard of the lodge. The moon hung high in the sky and lit the stone courtyard with silver light.

Noriko turned and started to run down a side passage when she stopped as she realized the passage was occupied.

Blonde haired Tomori Shion, student council president of St. Spica was locked in a passionate kiss with Minamoto Chikaru, student council president of St. Lulim. Noriko's eyes widened in shock and she turned as fast as she could and ran blindly into the night.

She stumbled and scraped her knee on the cobblestones. Cringing she got up and continued to run across the courtyard, through a stone arch and found a fountain glowing silver in the moonlight.

Still in shock, she shucked her shoes and climbed into the fountain, closed her eyes and breathed as the chill of the water encompassed her ankles.

* * *

Chihaya waited and waited and watched as the crowd thinned as girl after girl found their pair. She waited and waited until she was the last one standing with the group of nuns. Feeling confused, she went and found Sister Hamasaka.

"Pardon me Sister, but I haven't found my partner and I was wondering if my name had even been chosen."

Sister Hamasaka sighed and looked down into the pot, pulling the last slip out.

"Takemura-san, correct?"

Chihaya nodded.

"Well, it would appear that your name was not chosen. I apologize Takemura-san, our numbers were supposed to have one girl left, and so I sent a trio of Lulim girls together so no one would be left behind. Apparently someone did not show up for the walk. I apologize again Takemura-san."

"So the numbers were off?" Chihaya asked.

"It would appear so. Well, if you still want to do the walk, I will ask one of the sisters to accompany you. Sister Agnes! Could you come here please?"

"Oh thank you Sister Hamasaka, but I think I will just go back to my room. I'm feeling a bit tired."

"If you wish Takemura-san."

"Thank you Sister Hamasaka. Good night."

Chihaya wandered back to her room and found it empty.

_Well Noriko-chan is still on her temple walk. I wonder why the numbers were off?_

She wandered over to the window and looked out on the moonlit beach.

_It's beautiful. I had so much fun yesterday with Noriko-chan, and today, it was so good to put things right between us. And I think we almost kissed._

Chihaya's face burned with a blush despite Noriko's absence.

_I wonder what it would be like to kiss her. I wonder if it would feel the same…the same...  
_

Tears welled in Chihaya's eyes and she heard the rush of a shower from the room next door.

_I guess Nagisa-chan is back from her temple walk. I wish I could have gone and made my wish at the temple. I'd wish, I'd have wished for this whole Eric thing to go away._

She heard Nagisa and Tamao's door close and with tears still running, went and exited her room. She turned and saw Tamao in the hall.

Tamao turned when she heard Chihaya behind her.

"Chihaya-chan, I didn't expect to see you."

"Tamao-chan…I…" Chihaya sobbed, tears racing down her face.

"Chihaya-chan! What's wrong?" Tamao ran forward and wrapped Chihaya in a hug.

"I…I…I did something…bad."

"Bad?"

"…Yes…" Chihaya sobbed.

"Well, let's…let's go talk okay?"

"…kay…"

Tamao took Chihaya's hand and the blue haired girl led her downstairs and out to the front of the lodge facing the beach. They found a bench and sat down.

"Okay Chihaya-chan, just tell me what's going on."

Chihaya's tears had stopped for the moment and she coughed. Tamao patted her back.

"I made a big mistake. With Eric."

"Oh?" Tamao asked, staring out at the sea.

"It was spring break, and my parents were off as always. I think they went to St. Kitts or something, somewhere exotic. Anyways, Nanny was supposed to watch me, but who wants to hang out with their Nanny? And Noriko-chan was in Paris with her mom. And you went to Australia and I hadn't met Nagisa-chan yet…"

"Anyways, I was lonely. And Eric-kun stopped by one day because he had heard I was home. I guess Nanny told his Nanny or whatever. And his parents were in Germany, you know that's where he's from. So we started hanging out."

"And he's so much fun, we just sit and talk. It's not as easy as it is with you or Noriko-chan, but I figured that it might be because I hadn't seen much of him. Anyways, it was near the last night of break and some of his friends came over, a mixed bunch, girls and guys. And they brought alcohol."

"And the rest is somewhat fuzzy because I haven't really drank before, and it was vodka, most of his friends are European too. And we started kissing. And then we were kissing naked, and then…I think, no I know…I…I…slept with him."

Chihaya covered her face in her hands and wept.

"Oh Chihaya." Tamao whispered and she pulled the sobbing ball her friend had become into her arms.

"I felt so ashamed. I mean, no one here would understand. And I guess you just get so used to girls being with girls that you forget there are guys and things are different."

"And his friends were kissing and I didn't really want to but at the same time I did, and Eric's nice and I knew he wanted to."

"So that's what that letter was about." Tamao whispered.

"Yeah, he apologized. Apologized like he had done something bad, when really, I did it. I mean, I wasn't taken advantage of. I was just lonely and he's Eric."

"And the worst part Tamao, is that…that…I'm falling for Noriko. Like actually falling."

Tamao chuckled.

"This is news? Oh Chihaya, I've known that since first year when I met you."

"Really?" Chihaya sniffed.

"Really." Tamao replied and hugged her friend.

"I can't tell her Tamao-chan. She hates Eric and she'll think I'm a slut. And maybe I am."

"Chihaya-chan, Mizushima-san is many things, and yes she's judgmental and sometimes harsh. But she also happens to love you. Trust me on this one. When you're together, she just sparkles."

"Sparkles?"

"Yes, sparkles. She loves you. So you have to tell her."

"Yeah."

They sat in silence for a few minutes and then Chihaya spoke.

"Tamao-chan, who did you do the temple walk with?"

"I didn't. I instead went and watched Nagisa-chan."

"What? That's kinda creepy. I mean, I know you're not creepy, but…but why?"

"Because that's probably the closest I'll ever get to be to her." Tamao whispered.

"What? Why do you say that?"

"Because right now Nagisa-chan is staring at the moon and wanting Shizuma-sama. And no matter what happens, she'll see that girl in her heart before she ever sees me."

"Tamao-chan…" Chihaya whispered.

"It's…okay" Tamao replied staring at the sea and a tear rolled down her cheek. "It's okay because I'll be her support, and I'll be there, and I can be okay with that. I care so much for her, and even if I'm not the one she loves, just being near her makes me happy."

"Is that what love feels like?"

"I think so, yes."

"Maybe someday we both will be with the person we love."

They sat and stared at the sea for another moment before Tamao stood.

"We have an early start tomorrow, so I will go and rejoin Nagisa-chan. I think she probably needs a hug right now anyways. Thank you for telling me Chihaya. I'll always be your friend, and I won't tell a soul. Nagisa-chan wouldn't understand these things anyways." Tamao chuckled at the mention of her roommate.

Chihaya stood and hugged Tamao.

"Thank you for listening Tamao. I'll always be your friend too."

Tamao smiled and left, heading back into the lodge. Chihaya closed her eyes and breathed, smelling the salt in the air.

_It feels nice just to be outside in the quiet. And I feel better having told Tamao. Maybe some secrets are better shared. But to tell Noriko-chan? I'm not sure._

Chihaya heard splashing all of a sudden and turned, following the sound. She followed the passage to the back of the lodge and the sound grew. She found the stone arch and stood by the side, and her eyes widened as she saw a figure dancing in the fountain.

Although the girl's back was to Chihaya-chan, she knew it was Noriko. She watched her roommate dance, moving so gracefully, her ankles in the water, unaware she was being watched.

_She's beautiful. She has no idea right now I'm here, she's just being herself, the true Noriko-chan I love. And I'm perfectly content to stay here and watch her. Just being near her makes me happy._

Chihaya smiled and watched as Noriko danced; her hair flying with purple wisps around her head.

After a few minutes, she slipped back towards the hotel, knowing she would embarrass her roommate if she was seen.

Noriko stopped and stared at the sky. Suddenly, she whipped her head around to eye the stone arch, and for a moment she almost swore that someone had been watching her.


End file.
